Randomocity Rules!
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: Mira has worked with the Autobots for years, but none of them were prepared for this. One hyper active sister on coffee with a personal agenda. All is not as it seems. SunnyxSidesxOCx?, so don't forget it! Cover art by: FunkyFish1991 on Deviantart. UNDERCONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1:Muggers beware, she had coffee

Hi, I know you probably want to read this story, since you clicked on it, but I want to give a little back story on it. I was listening to Monster by Paramore, when the idea for this story hit me. No really, it hit me. I jolted when I got the idea, so the lap top hit me in the face.

Here's the bio for the main character.

Cyan

Age: 15

Description: Short pixie bob hair, pitch black. Slightly tanned, white skin. Black eyes, not as in a fight black eye, but as in eye color. Has a tattoo of metal wings across her back. (I know you aren't supposed to get tats that young, but she really didn't care.)

Now that you have her description, I should warn you. This story in the first chapter will not be featuring the main character. But she will be mentioned, a lot. That said, she is a smart-alec, and well, this story is going to be a bit interesting.

* * *

><p>"That should do it. You're all fixed, Ratch." A small, dark skinned woman, maybe 24, leapt down from the chest of a huge robot. He sat up, giving her a look. She used a fireman's pole (I don't really know what they are called, but it is one of those things you see them slide down.), and landed lightly on the ground, smiling.<p>

"What's got you in such a good mood, Miranda?" He closed his chest, and knelt by her. She grinned even bigger, her green eyes glowing with excitement.

"My sister is coming! It's been years since I last saw her, since I had to move out of the house. She would be about 14 or 15 now, if I do my math correct." She ran out the door, yelling back to him. "I have to ask Prime for permission to head off base for the weekend! Bye Ratch!"

He stood up, watching her dodge Autobot and soldier alike. Ironhide stepped in, looking back at her. "I haven't seen her that happy since we got her the molecular separator. What has her so hyped?" Ironhide looked over to Ratchet, his optics interested.

"Her little sister is coming. I honestly didn't even know she had a sibling. Now why are you here?" Ratchet turned professional as he turned to face Ironhide.

Ironhide grinned evilly, "I want to know how much damage it would cause to poison the twins' energon."

Ratchet tilted his head. "A lot. Which pair?"

"Both." Ironhide was practically laughing manically.

"DO IT."

* * *

><p>Miranda spun around the corner, almost colliding with Sideswipe. He steadied her with a finger. "Whoa Mira! Where are you heading in such a hurry?" Mira pushed off his finger, and began to race down the hall, towards Prime's quarters.<p>

"I need to ask him for permission to head off base this weekend. My sister is coming!" Mira jumped in her excitement, and pushed open the human sized door on the side of the Transformer sized one.

Prime looked up from his desk, putting down the piece of something he had been looking at. "Yes, Miranda? What is it?"

Mira took a huge breath and launched into speaking. "I really want to head off base for the weekend, so I can see my sister I haven't seen for 6 years! Oh, please, please, PLEASE Optimus!"

He chuckled, watching her bounce up and down. "Okay, OKAY! Tomorrow is Saturday so I would think of pack if I were you. I'll be sending Sideswipe with you, so hurry up." She squealed, bolting out of there.

He looked after her, smiling slightly. "I didn't even know she had a sister."

Mira was throwing things randomly into a suitcase, when a knock at the door stopped the frenzy. She opened the door, to see a young, blond man standing there. He was wearing a loose red-gold shirt, with black jeans. "Hey, Sideswipe. What's up?"

Sideswipe grinned. "I was to escort you over to Florida, 'member?" Mira stopped and groaned. Sideswipe looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot it was in FLORIDA! The drive is going to take forever." Sideswipe grinned and Mira looked worried. "I know that look."

"It won't take long, I promise." She eyed him nervously, before sighing.

"Just don't kill me."

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH! I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO KILL ME!" Sideswipe shot by the sign for Florida, after only two hours of driving.<p>

Sideswipe laughed, as Mira screamed for her life. _The child is just too amusing. _He grinned, speeding up, before stopping at a light. "Here's where you wanted." As he said this, her phone rang.

"No funny business, Sides." She lifted her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Mira, is that you? You sound scared, like you were in a speeding car. Like the one that just passed me two seconds ago, that I am now standing next to."

"Huh?" Mira looked outside Sides, to see a girl leaning against a light pole.

"Cyan!" She leapt out of the seat and onto her friend. "How?"

Cyan smiled. "You make a lot of noise when you scream." Sides chuckled, making Cyan's eyes slid to the vehicle. Her eyes widened, making Mira look at her in concern.

"Is everything okay, Cyan?" Cyan looked back at her, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering who you stole the car from." Mira glared at her. "WHAT? You hate driving over thirty! No way this is your car."

Mira sighed, quickly making up a lie. "Yeah, I borrowed it so I could come."

Cyan smirked. "Then you better make sure it comes back scratched, and muddy! Army guys love that." Sides shuddered at the pure evil in that small statement.

"Huh, but I want to live!" Mira looked horrified, and Cyan laughed manically. "Oh you!" Mira raced after Cyan who was running down the street.

"Don't forget your car! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyan yelled as she disappeared around the corner. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, COFFEE!" Mira face palmed.

"What time is it?" Mira turned to Sides.

"Hmmmmmm, about 2:00 am." Sides seemed almost amused at the hyper young girl.

"No wonder….. She must have had regular. I fear for the person who mugs her tonight." A sudden scream emanated from the night. A man ran around the corner, hiding behind Mira.

"I tried to mug this girl, and she tried to eat me! WAHHHHHHHH!" He ran off into the night. Cyan walked back around the corner.

"Where'd that dude go? I want to apologize for freaking him out."

"You said you were going to eat him!"

Cyan shrugged, pulling a chicken drumstick out from behind her. "I was talking about this." Mira face palmed, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Why….Why are you so strange?" Cyan smirked, before sitting on Sides' hood. Sides was shocked.

_I have a human femme's aft on my chassis! This is soo awkward!_ Mira looked scared for her life, as Sides shuddered.

"Is something wrong?" She slid her butt down his hood, making him shudder again. "Something's wrong with the engine, huh? I knew that you should have rented." An evil smirk was on her face, and Sides was beginning to see how his twin got to practically fear human contact.

Mira hung her head. "You know for a sister, you scare me. Let's just head home. Where are you staying?"

"Oh, at my villa here!" Mira looked startled, then scared.

"Villa….?"

"Oh, I am famous, you know." They slid into Sides, Cyan in the drivers seat.

"No, I didn't know. How on earth did you become famous?"

"Look up CYN DREAM some day." Mira's phone rang.

"Hold that thought. I have to answer this." She lifted the phone up to her ear, Sides turning up his sensors so to hear. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bee and Jazz. Why didn't you tell us you were related to the CYN DREAM!" Mira looked over at Cyan who looked smug as she drove up past a gate guard.

"I just found out my little sister is famous. Wait, how do you two know about her?"

"She's only the best rapper, singer, break dancer, dj, author, film star, roller coaster designer, technical producer, medal of honor holder, and owner of Mechania Technology!" Jazz practically screamed.

Mira looked over at her sister in disbelief. "You've been busy." Cyan chuckled, turning onto a drive up a mountain.

"Sh—she's in the car with you?" Bee stuttered out in pure shock.

"Yyyyyeeeeesssss….?" Mira drawled it out nervously. "Do you want me to put it on speaker?"

"YYYYYYYEEEEESSSSS!" They both screamed in her ear. Mira winced, before setting the phone down, and switching it to speaker.

"Hello? Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Cyan questioned in a calm, if very amused voice.

Two squeals of happiness echoed through the interior of Sides, followed by two clangs. Cyan looked startled. "What happened?"

Two new voices came over the phone. "They fainted. And who is on the phone that made them faint?"

"Ummmm, that's new…. But I'm Cyan. You can call me CYN DREAM." Two more screams of happiness came over, and two more clangs. "Really? Who were they anyway?"

Mira smiled. "The first two were James and Ben, nicknames Jazz and Bee. The other two were Jake and Mike, nicknames Skids and Mudflaps."

"…DO I even want to know about the nicknames?"

"No, no you don't." Cyan pulled up in a garage, parking Sides in a small slot. They stepped out, grabbing her things.

As Cyan pushed Mira through the garage double doors, she stopped by a console. "Computer, Slot three. The whole works, hot wax, under-carriage scrub, everything."

Sides would have opened his optics wide, if they were there. "Yes ma'am." The computers cold unfeeling voice echoed through the garage.

* * *

><p>Yes! First chapter done. Now if you haven't guessed, this is fun to annoy people. Also anyone who currently hates Micheal Bay, please include the number one in your review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Little secret, big robots

Hello there. Now I have had some people tell me that this seems Mary-sue-ish. It was, I wanted to see how many would comment. Okay, I'm lying. I have a slightly bad Mary-sue eye.

Also, is it bad that I can't remember my OC's name? Well except for the ridicules part of CYN DREAM! I was on a sugar high, which is all I will say. Also, I am banned from our left over Easter candy. Yeah, here's the story.

* * *

><p>"Good night, Mira. I hope you sleep well." Mira waved from the top of the stairs, before heading into her room. As the door closed Cyan leaned against the wall, releasing a huge sigh. She walked over to a book shelf in her library. (Always wanted my own library…)<p>

"Autobots…..WHY! How? When she said Military, she said deployed! Little liar…." Cyan sighed again, pulling a section of the shelf out, moving the whole wall. Behind it was a room full of gadgets and books.

"Well, at least she didn't fall in with the Decepticons. I can thank Primus for that." She stopped in front of a computer screen, sitting down, and pulling up an email. "Hmmmm, so two new landers, huhn? Let's see…." She pulled out a comic book, paging through it. "Wheeljack, and Mirage. They are the next ones supposed to land…."

She groaned, leaning back into the seat. _Things weren't easy ever since the airplane trip. _

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

2007

Mira pulled Cyan aboard the plane. "Hurry! We want to get home before the premiere showing of Transformers. I want to see if Bay did a good job on Jazz and Bee." Cyan grinned, pushing Mira into a seat.

"I just hope he didn't forget about Prime! He's hot." Mira laughed, drawing the attention of a young man in the next seat. He leaned over the aisle, smirking at her, what he thought was sexily.

"Heeeellllloooooo BABY! Who are you?" Mira gave a grin, revealing sharp little fangs.

"Not in your league, that's who." He deflated visibly, leaning back into his seat. Mira snickered, and Cyan gently shoved her.

"Be nice, you little minx." Cyan's own fangs glinted brightly. Mira was about to answer, when the pilot came over the speakers.

"We are about to take off, if you would all assume your seats. All electronic devices must be turned off. Thank you."

Mira rolled her eyes, and Cyan just snatched the phone out of her pocket. "Hey!" Cyan turned it off, and stuck it into her own pocket.

The plane was experiencing some turbulence, when everything seemed to go dark. Cyan blinked, moving her head around. Her sister next to her was asleep, along with everyone else on the plane. Cyan looked at Mira again, startled.

"Mira? Why are you asleep? It's not day yet silly!" Mira groaned, and turned towards Cyan.

"I know that you keep outlandish times, but leave me out of it…." Cyan gasped, as Mira's mouth moved, she saw that there were no fangs. This wasn't her sister.

"You'll miss Transformers~!" She sing-songed, fearing what she had read about in fanfiction.

Mira cracked an eyelid. "What's Transformers?" Cyan nearly cried. It was as she feared. This wasn't her world. _And my sister…She isn't a Vampire anymore! Wait does that mean….! _Cyan ran her tongue along her teeth, sighing when she found her fangs. But then it struck her.

_I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE TRANSFORMERS! _Tears almost fell out of her eyes, but then Mira woke up fully.

"YYYYYAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNN! When do we land?" Cyan checked the time on her watch.

"In about an hour. More or less." Cyan leaned back, looking out the window. A single tear dripped down her face.

They had just landed, got to the house, and were in their rooms when Cyan noticed it. Three movies had spilled out of her bag, splaying out across the floor. She bent down and picked up one. Transformers was boldly printed across the front. Her face split into a huge grin, and she grabbed the other two. They also were Transformers, and she squealed in pure delight.

All that night she watched the movies, before falling into unconsciousness.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Cyan sighed, and heaved herself up out of the chair. She padded over to a closet full of black cat suits, pulling one on. She put on her wolf mask, and a black fedora, before grabbing a few items. She was soon heading down the street on a super bike. She pulled up a small screen, following the coordinates on the map shown.<p>

She pulled up to a grove of trees, pulling into the cover. She watched as the two cybertronians pierced the atmosphere, crashing into the trees. She winced, before running into the new clearing. She pounded up to one of the craters, before scanning the bot inside. _No injuries other than the usual. Better check the other. _She turned to look at the other crater, moving away from the slowly unfolding bot. She looked in the other crater, to pull back quickly. The bot wasn't there, making her turn to look at the first bot. The missing bot was helping him out of the impact site. She quickly scanned him, before bounding into the woods as Mirage(She figured that the one being helped was Wheeljack.) turned to look at her.

She hid behind the trees, listening to them move away. She relaxed, and pushed a button on her mask, before heading towards her bike. A wolf's howl rolled out of the mask, pouring into the night. It was her howling, but it had a current put in by the mask. It was designed to activate her bike, so it would be running when she got there.

* * *

><p>Mirage watched as the small creature scanned Wheeljack, making sure he was intact. As he began to transform, it moved over to where Mirage had landed. Mirage helped Wheeljack out of his hole, as it began to look for him. It, he guessed it was a she, spotted and scanned him, before running into the woods. A little bit after they hooked up with Sunstreaker and Ratchet, an eerie howl rang through the woods, followed by a motor.<p>

Ratchet immediately commed Prime. **:Prime, she was here.:**

**:Are you sure?: **Prime sounded excited.

Ratchet sent him the howl. Prime sighed. **:See if you can't track her. She's been at all of the landings after Misson City. I want to find out how she knows.:**

Mirage looked over at Sunstreaker. "Who's she? The femme in the mask?"

Ratchet spun to face him. "You saw her! You saw the femme in the wolf mask!"

Mirage leaned back a little, startled. "Yes…..?"

"Did she say anything?" Ratchet leaned forward, almost falling on him.

"No, just scanned for injuries, then ran off."

Ratchet stood back, looking defeated. "if she had said anything, we could perhaps trace her through the human systems. But so far she just scans us, then leaves. Oh, and howls."

* * *

><p>Cyan pulled off her mask, and slipped off the suit. She sighed, taking a shower, before leaping into her bed. She checked on the autobots, before slipping off into sleep. She never saw the car rev its engine, and contact its twin.<p>

* * *

><p>Now I won't be updating next week, so I'm sorry. But I would like to read your reviews on this one. And anyone guess what Cyan is? REVIEW FOR MEEEEEE PLEEAAAASSSSSEEEE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Puppy love

Well, hello again. Yes, I know it's a little late, okay a lot late. But no reason to get snippy people! Any who, anyone guess what Cyan is? Or what Sunstreaker was told by Sideswipe? NO ONE… Wow, my mind must be weirder than I thought.

Oh yeah, had a dream about if they made Transformers into a musical. I was killing myself in my sleep, with Prime singing show tunes. It hurt when I woke up.

On with the story.

* * *

><p>When Sunstreaker heard the girl had a machine that gave full body hot waxes, he nearly drove right over. But then his twin had told him that the girl had disappeared last night, around the time that Wheeljack and Mirage landed.<p>

"Prime, I think you might want to know this…" Optimus was pacing across the floor of the room, making everyone a little nervous.

"Not now, I'm trying to think of who the wolf child could be." Optimus had his mind fully on the problem, almost stepping on a table or two.

"But Prime…!" Prime began to walk towards his office, ignoring Sunny.

"Later." Sunny threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

**:He won't listen, Sides. Now what?: **Sunny contacted his twin, to brainstorm how to get Prime to see.

**:I guess I ask Mira about her sister, see if I can't dig up some dirt to convince OP.:** Sides' voice echoed slightly through the link, causing reverberations throughout the sibling bond.

**:Have fun with that, because I won't be there until later today, around midnight.:** Sunny gave a smile, causing everyone around him to take a step back. _I want to check out that machine._

**:Will do. Later Sunny.:** Sides cut off his end of the com, leaving Sunny to look around at the frightened people around him. "What?"

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

_I forgot to check and see if the Autobot was in recharge last night! He could have seen me. I'll have to check on any conversation between my sister and the Autobot. _Cyan was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a red bull, and chewing on a piece of steak. A thud from upstairs got her attention, and she bolted up the stairs.

She flung open the door at the end of the hall, revealing her sister, tangled in the bed covers, groaning on the floor. Cyan smiled tolerantly, before helping her sister get free. She led her half-asleep sister down the stairs, and sat her down at the table, with a cup of coffee and a plate of waffles and bacon. (Mmmmm, bacon….)

Her body on auto-pilot, Mira began to eat. Cyan lifted the coffee in front of her face, holding it there before Mira took it. After the first ten sips, she began to look around.

"How did I get down here? I thought I was still upstairs!" Cyan banged her head down on the table, startling Mira. Mira began to look sheepish.

"I was sleep eating again, wasn't I?" Cyan just groaned, before hearing Mira's cell phone ring upstairs.

"Go answer your cell, Mira. I need to recuperate." Mira went upstairs to answer, and Cyan leapt up, bolting to the secret room. She leaped into a chair, pulling up the signal exchange from Mira's phone on a computer near her. "If I didn't have a good reason for this, I would feel stalkerish…" She put on the conversation, listening intently.

"Anything unusual about my sister? Why do you ask?" Mira's voice came through the speakers, signaling the conversation had just started.

A deeper voice, slightly British, or Scottish, rumbled through. "I'm just a little curious, and Sunny want's to know about her." _I didn't even think they would have accents. I just thought that was something Bay did to give them depth._

"Hmmm, well, she keeps odd hours, will disappear for days on end, and never eats vegetables." Mira sounded disgruntled on the last one, causing Cyan to smile.

"I don't think the last one counts, Mira." The deep voice chuckled on the other end, making Cyan grin wider, and Mira grunt. "But what kind of weird hours?"

"Well, I often see her walk out of the house in the middle of the night, or in the early mornings. And she always makes sure to leave any electronics at home. Its almost like she's leading a double life!" Cyan winced. _If only you knew….._

"Thanks, Mira. Sunny is coming later today, and I'll be 'coming' with him. Introduce us, and I'll make sure not to bother you in chocolate time ever again." Cyan raised an eyebrow. _It looks like chocolate time will die hard. And not for a while._

"…..Deal." Cyan face-palmed. _That's all it took for her to sell me out, huh? I thought blood was thicker than water, or in this case, more important then chocolate! _She crossed her arms, huffing out a loud breath.

She disconnected, heading upstairs again. When she reached the kitchen, she saw her sister walking down the stairs, disconnecting the call. "I'm heading to the store. You want anything, Big Sis?" Mira shook her head.

"I don't want anything, but take my car. I will be staying here, working on some stuff." At Cyan's raised eyebrow, she explained. "I'll be heading back to base tomorrow, so I have to review some tactics."

_Review tactics huh? Little liar, I know what you do for a living now, but I won't hold it against you. You don't deserve to be charge with treason. But I will make sure to tickle, I mean, punish you later._ "I couldn't take your car. It is being borrowed to you, is it not?"

Mira smiled smugly. "It was him on the phone earlier, and I asked him if you could borrow it if you needed him." Mira didn't catch her slip up, but Cyan did. Cyan smirked, making Mira yell after to take the car, as she walked out into the garage.

She stood in front of her cars, staring at two identical ones. "Shoot, which one's which? Aww man, I may in fact take the loan car after all." She slipped into one of the cars, and saw an Autobot symbol. "Wait, this car doesn't have the book, so the other one must be mine." She slipped out and into the other car.

* * *

><p>As she pulled out of the garage, she didn't see the other car shimmer and lose the Autobot insignia. She drove down the freeway, before pulling off at the Zoo. Sides, who had disguised himself, was confused.<p>

_The zoo…? What could she possibly want in this Earth animal containment area? _She slipped out of Sides, and began to walk towards the baby animal division. Sides hologrammed himself, before following her. She slipped into the employees' only area, followed closely by him. She was talking to a woman, who looked exasperated, waving her hands in the air, making Cyan smile. She handed Cyan a bucket of raw meat and shoved her into a room. Sides crept up to the glass, watching her.

To his amazement, he saw her in there feeding little wolf pups. They were leaping all over her, and getting little paw prints all over her gray jacket. She was grinning, looking happier than Mira in her chocolate time. (I think I may do a one-shot for that.) She fed and played with them a while, before they all fell asleep. She smiled at them lovingly. But then she shocked Sides. She lifted a piece of the meat, slurping it into her mouth. The blood trickled on her chin, before she wiped it. She smiled, showing sharp little fangs Sides hadn't noticed.

Her phone started to ring, and she quickly left the enclosure, talking into it. "No Henderson, I need those Energon cubes by tonight. Something big will be going down on the North coast, and I want to be prepared for it…..Yes, you can but I still need them by…..Oh you just pulled up? Yeah, stack them by the giant t-rex skull…..Yes, I killed it myself…..No it just looks like a t-rex, it's actually an alien species…. Yeah….yeah. Bye."

Sides stopped recording, stunned by the turn of events. He looked over at the girl, who was fast approaching where he was. _This is all the information we need to prove to Prime that she is Wolf!_

**:Sunny.:** Sides slipped on his Com, while de-activating his holo.

**:Yeah?: **Cyan had just slipped into him, and was driving him toward a grocery store. It just seemed so human for what he had just witnessed.

**:I got irrefutable proof that she is the Wolf.:** Sides heard sunny stop walking..

**:Good, I'll tell Prime. Expect to see all of us in a few hours.:** You could hear the smirk in Sunny's voice, telling Sides he had done great.

**:Got it. Later Sunny.:** Sides disconnected, watching Cyan come back into him, dropping her groceries in the back. _We got you now._

* * *

><p>Well? Good, bad, some where else? TELL ME!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Wake up call, and secrets

Hello Persons of the world! I have more lameness for you. Now there will be a character I am putting in From the G-1 series. He didn't exist in my world/story, so I am putting him in there. Now he existed in the movies, so I'm making it so he didn't. I didn't lose anybody, right? I suck at explaining.

* * *

><p>Optimus and the others arrived a little before dusk, pulling up in a junkyard near the edge of town. Sides and Mira pulled in moments after them. "Now what's this all about?" Mira stood, tapping her foot, as they all transformed.<p>

"Mira, you sister knows about us." Mira's eyes widened, as she shook her head. "Yes, she knows. She has been at all of our landings, and has always made sure we have no injuries. She has always been there, and now we want to know why, and how." Optimus straightened from his crouch in front of her.

"Optimus." Sides spoke up, gaining all of their attention. "If I am correct, she will be heading to the north coast tonight. She said something big was gonna go down. She had a lot of Energon ready for this." Optimus nodded, turning to the others.

"We leave after nightfall, and we will follow her. If we get the chance, confront her. Find out what she knows." All the Autobots nodded, and Mira looked down.

_I knew that she did something at night, but not this. Why…HOW does she know about them? What else has she been keeping from me?_

* * *

><p>A beautiful stream of music flowed out of the mask of the wolf girl, as she played a flute. She heard a faint chime, and glanced at the clock. It was time, time for her to do her work. She put the flute up her kimono's sleeve, and jumped from the balcony. She landed on the edge of the forest, leaping into the trees, and heading towards Florida's north coastlines. She glanced at the little screen on the inside of her mask, watching the progress of the cubes to her destination. They were arriving now, and she smiled.<p>

If things went according to plan, she wouldn't need that much Energon. But then nothing ever went to plan. She leapt out of the tree she was in, running along the ground, parallel with the road. She didn't see the cars with out their lights on, following her close behind. She crested the hill, and disappeared over the bend.

The Autobots crested the hill, and stopped. There were hundreds of Energon cubes lining the sea shore, and they could see her standing in the surf, looking out at the sea. They began to drive towards her, when she dived under the water. They stopped near where she had been, Transforming back into their bi-pedal forms, watching the slowly disappearing ripples from her dive.

"Move back into the tree line. When she comes up, I want to see what she does." Optimus motioned to the others, and they fell back.

* * *

><p>Deep beneath the waves, Cyan activated a light and looked around. Her eyes alighted on a form stuck in a crevasse. She swam up to it, shining her light on the body, having it glint off of the insignia for which she searched. Smiling beneath her mask, she grabbed his arm, pulling. Her exo-suit beneath her waterproof kimono activated, helping her pull him up out of his watery grave.<p>

As she breached the surface, he seemed to become heavier, and she pulled harder, dragging him up onto the beach. She pried open his chassis, taking a cube of Energon in one hand, and pouring it into his spark chamber. She closed it, and closed her eyes.

"Come back…You're still needed."

The Autobots watched, as she murmured something to the prone figure on the sands, before placing both her hands over his insignia. She began to glow with blue light, and so did the figure. The figure began to twitch, causing them to take a step back. She removed both her hands, and pulled out a flute. She began to play a tune, the notes seemingly dancing through the air, and the processors. (I'm thinking of the song Fire by Daniel May)

"What is going on?" Ratchet was amazed, as the seemingly dead Autobot shot up, looking around at all of the Energon, and drinking most of it.

Optimus spied the Wolf girl pulling herself back out of the surf, putting away her flute. She leaned against one of the cubes, her body stance stating that she was exhausted. She slipped down the cube, noticing the now revived bot move towards her, lifting her up.

"Thank you, little one." His deep voice, tinged with what sounded like an Australian accent, rumbled through her.

A weary smile passed over her face, hidden beneath the mask. "You are still needed, Jetfire." He looked startled at her knowing his name. "I know much. But you must promise me this: Do not tell the Autobots I have spoken. They will use it to trace me. They already have an idea who I am, but they need to not confirm it." She stood up in his palm, shaking slightly.

"Stay little one, you are weak." He moved to make her sit, but she leapt off his hand, into the water. He began to search the water for her, knowing that in her weak state, she would not be able to swim in the currents that had held him for so long.

A hand clanged down on his shoulder, and he turned to see the rest of the Autobots standing there, many searching the water like he had. Optimus moved his hand back down to his side, watching the waves as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker searched for any sign of the girl. "Welcome back, Jetfire." His deep voice intoned, a great smile on his face.

"Its good to be back, Prime." Jetfire glanced at the waters. "She was too weak, Prime. There's no way that she is still swimming in those waters." Prime looked out at the churning waves, and back at Jetfire.

"What did she say to you?" His eyes were sad but hopeful still.

"She said, 'You are still needed, Jetfire.' before she asked me not to let you hear her voice. She said that it would let you trace her. She….Her eyes, Prime. When she said that…..She looked scared, and sad. I'm sorry Prime, but I will respect what she wished, even now after this."

Prime sighed, nodding. He looked back at all of the Energon, frowning slightly. "Where did she get it all?"

* * *

><p>DEEP UNDERNEATH THE WAVES<p>

She burst up, gasping for breath. She pulled herself up into the underwater cavern, hoping that Jetfire would respect her wishes. She grabbed a small vial off of a rock shelf near her, heaving herself into a standing position. She hobbled over to a small, glowing pit, dipping the vial into it. She pulled it out, ripping off her mask. There in the vial was a small bit of Energon.

Pools like this had been discovered by her crews around the world, in a network of undersea caverns that connect to this main one. She knocked back the Energon, gasping as it burned its way into her body. She felt it begin to work like a restorative, slowly bringing back the power she had used. It was taking longer than usual, as she had not hunted in months.

Contrary to popular belief, it was not the body that the Weres, like her wanted. It was the energy released at death. The bright flash of the life force feeds the animal inside of them, keeping it from breaking out and murdering all insight. The Energon acted as a replacement of sorts, to help with not killing any more. She sat down, swirling more in her vial.

A single tear worked its way down her cheek. She remembered how many orders she had originally got for the stuff, her heart swelling at the thought of all of the Weres no longer dependant on death. But the number of requests began to drop. She looked into it, fearing the worst. It was bad, for a group of hunters had made inroads on the Were population, which was mostly stationed in and the infection... Well, she could now count on both hands the number of Weres left in the world. There were four here in America, along with her, and five in Japan.

She was brought out of her sad musings by a loud noise above her hiding place. _I wonder what the Autobots would do if they knew not just who I am, but WHAT I am? Would they accept it, as they too change? Or would they view the dependency on the kill as evil, and have us destroyed?_ She heaved herself up again, stumbling over to the makeshift bedchamber, and falling on the huge bed. She curled up under the duvet, and fell almost immediately asleep. _I guess I will just have to prevent any chance of them finding out, about us….._

* * *

><p>What do you think? Good, Bad, Somewhere out there beyond sucks? Let me know.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:Infected

Hello again. Yes, my updates have been getting less frequent. No I am not ending this story, I'm just being lazy. : P You can't really blame me, I have been coming down with a sickness (No, not school sick, I have had that for years.) and am being lazy.

BTW I am making Jetfire a competitor for her as well.

PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER: CASTLE IN THE SKY BY DJ SATOMI (NOT SPEED VERSION!)

LUNA636: Thanks for the review. Glad you like the story. I think you will appreciate the upcoming chapter.

Teiaramogami: I know it's a little confusing, but I'm going with it for now. And I'm the author!

Trina Mase (): Glad you like it. I think I will go a little more in depth about her later on, depending where this goes.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I AM SORRY!

* * *

><p>Cyan groaned, pulling herself off the deep bed, and over to a beeping screen. She hit a red button, sinking into an office chair. A screen with the faces of all the Weres on Earth was pulled up. A big red X was being drawn through a picture of a young asian boy. It blotted out one of his eyes, slowly marring the smiling image of the boy.<p>

"NO!" She leaned forward, pounding on the keyboard. It soon pulled up his current status. Her eyes flickered across the screen, drinking in the information.

**XAING HIIJON**

**AGE: 16**

**GENDER: MALE**

**FAMILY: DECEASED**

**CURRENT HEALTH STATUS: INFECTED**

**LOCATION: GULF OF MEXICO, DRILLING PLATFORM 29003**

Cyan leaned back, eyes tearing up, blurring the picture of the smiling boy. _He was the youngest still alive…. Not including me. _She leaned forward, threading her hands into her hair. She shoved her self out of the chair, grabbing her mask._ I hate this part of my job._

She grabbed several vials of Energon, and gulped them down. _I'm not taking any chances of being Infected._ She shoved her mask on, tears now making their way down her face. _I will not succumb to the Infection._

She walked into the main cavern, glancing at the water churning around. They were still looking for her. Her eyes narrowed, and she spun on her heel. She stopped in a small antechamber, grabbing an extra breathing apparatus, incase her mask failed.

_Why, why must there be a problem with the Energon? Why couldn't it be the cure all I had been hoping for?_ There was one small problem with the Energon. When taken, it controlled the animalistic urges of the Weres, but with a high cost.

It mutated them, causing them to go insane if they don't take a dose at least once every month. It causes the Were form to mutate, and become monstrous killing machines. And where Weres relied on the energy released at death to feed them, this mutated version of them required them to consume their prey still alive, still kicking.

Cyan shuddered, gulping down another dose for good measure. After adjusting her mask, she dived back into the warm coastal waters, quietly swimming past where the Autobots continued to search. After about an hour of swimming, she glanced down at the computer on her wrist. It showed she was only a few miles from the drilling platform, and she pushed onward.

* * *

><p>JETFIRE<p>

He flew over the waters, searching for any sign of the mysterious girl who had saved him. He heard a shout, and turned to see Ratchet staring at something.

As Jetfire descended, he spotted a brief flit of a shadow move through the water. He tossed a single bug at it, and it splashed down on top of the shadow. He checked the tracker, sighing as he saw it move with the shadow.

He flew after the shadow, not seeing Ratchet wave over Prime to follow him. They were becoming tired, when they arrived at a drilling platform. They watched as a small figure heaved itself out of the water, dripping slightly as it climbed up the platform legs.

They all froze, watching her wolf mask shift, as she paused and pulled a vial out of her kimono. She tilted away from them, obscuring her face, as she tipped the vial back, drinking the contents. She placed the vial back in her kimono, and continued to climb.

That was about the time they heard the roaring…And the screaming.

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

Cyan pulled herself up onto the platform, watching a hideous creature tore into the men running around. (If you have played the game PROTOTYPE, imagine the hunters.) It had no eyes, and huge fangs dripped blood. Its claws rent the flesh in its way, as it stood up on its hind legs, swiping at the running figures.

Cyan growled low, gaining its attention, from the man he was currently eating. It dropped the body, turning towards her. Its fangs flashed in a silent snarl, as Cyan drew her short blades. It charged forward, knocking unfortunate people out of its way. She leapt up into the air, dodging its clumsy attempt.

She knew it was a half hearted attempt to kill her. Xaing still had a little of his humanity left in his body, trying to resist what he knew was already eminent. She landed on his back, stabbing the blades into his neck, severing the spine. Xaing roared, tossing her off his back, with one short blade still embedded in his spine.

She darted forward, as he reached behind him to grab the blade. She sliced into his chest, going for the heart. That was where the infection seated itself in the body. Kill that, kill the whole body. She stabbed it through the heart, and Xaing screamed, a high pitched, unholy noise.

He grabbed the blade, pulling at it, as he fell back. Cyan walked forward, looking down at his twitching body. He moved his head up to look at her, the empty place on his head where the eyes would be glinting.

"Thannnnnnnkkkkk Yoooooouuuuuu….." His last words were drawn out, deep and gravely in the effects of the Infection. She reached down, pulling her two blades out of his corpse, before reaching in a pocket in her kimono, and pulling out a lighter. She lit his body on fire, before turning away.

"May you rest in peace, Child of the Cats." (He was a panther shifter.) She turned, and froze. There were the Autobots, staring at her, kimono covered in the Infected blood, and the burning body. She leapt towards the edge of the platform, moving away from the Bots who now darted towards her.

A shimmer in the air in front of her revealed Mirage standing there. She jumped, hoping she would make it, and landed on the edge of the platform.

"WAIT!" Prime's deep voice echoed out, causing her to pause. "What was that? And who are you?" Cyan smiled, knowing he had his suspicions, but he was unable to prove them, considering she wouldn't stay still.

"That was an Infected Child. It is my duty to exterminate them, when they become Infected. As for who I am…You may call me by the job description. Reaper." She leapt off the edge of the platform, realizing her voice had been distorted by the breathing apparatus under her mask. They wouldn't know it was her.

_Oh shoot! I hope I get home before they do! I want to shower off. No reason to chance an Infection._

* * *

><p>PRIME<p>

He groaned, leaning against the wall. Ratchet was looking over the charred remains of the body, and Jetfire was staring out the window. The elder twins were in a deep discussion, causing many to look afraid (Serious Sides! The Apocalypse!). The younger twins were arguing about who's fault it was that she got away, and Mirage was simply contemplating her response.

"What did she mean 'Job Description'?" Ratchet turned to face Prime, face plates grim.

"I may have an idea," All attention turned to him. "It appears that the body had low levels of Energon in its system, as well as two different antibodies. One was the antibody produced to protect the body, which I might add, is quite a different make up then a regular humans. The other was a mutated antibody, which took over and consumed the body. While he was still alive, I imagine his was in great pain."

Mira turned from her place on the couch, her eyes dull. "How were they mutated?"

Ratchet turned to face her, along with the rest of the Autobots. "That's the interesting thing. It appears that originally, the second antibodies helped the body. They were created by natural stimulus, and mutated by the Energon in his system. But the loss of the Energon that it fed on forced it to mutate again, becoming harmful to the body, and taking it over."

Everyone in the room was silent. "What do you mean different from a regular humans?" Mirage's voice resonated through the room quietly.

"It appears that there is more then one species of intelligent life inhabiting planet Earth."

* * *

><p>Good, Bad, what on Earth were you thinking? Drop me a hint here!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: A big Boom

Hello my minions. I have forced you to review my cruddy work and now shall answer. (Sorry, got bored.)

Luna636: Thanks for the Review. Glad you like the character background, there will be more into her later.

bee-roxs98: YAY! Person who has been on the site a while likes my story! I feel honored. Glad you like it though.

supergirlprime: I don't know what I am thinking half the time. Nice name.

951: Are you feeling okay? You called me awesome… O.o ..RATCHET! WE NEED A MEDIC!

BumblebeeLover237: I think I was bored when I wrote this, so you already have my answer on why she is what she is. You reviewed twice. What is IT?

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DIDN'T GET YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

STORYTIME!

* * *

><p>After arriving at the house, she peeled off her blood-soaked kimono, sighing before she tossed it into the fireplace.<em> Now what am I going to wear when I go out hunting?<em>

She groaned, peeling off the leotard underneath, tossing that into the fire as well, before trudging up the stairs. She soon reached her room, staring longingly at the bed. Cyan turned away from the bed, heading for the shower. Soon she was standing under burning hot water, watching the black-red blood swirl down the iron drain. After rinsing her hair out, she regretfully turned off the water, stepping out and wrapping her self in a fluffy white towel.

Cyan dropped into a chair, pulling on a black leotard, while drying her hair (She is good at multitasking). After vigorously rubbing her hair dry, she pulled on a pair of loose sweats and a muscle shirt. Yes, they went over the leotard, which was there in case she got called out to work.

As she was pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she heard cars pull up to the house. She drew the curtains away from the window, peering out. Outside, there was a whole platoon of cars, ranging from a semi, to a jet.

She blinked. _Wait, a jet? Oh shoot. _She spun, racing towards the closet. (Incase you are confused on the entrance, she has entrances all over the house and the woods). She pushed all her clothes aside, and pulled open the emergency drawer. Inside was a small red button, which she jammed hard.

Down below in the Command ops, all of her gear and Intel was being compiled. After a short minute, a small beep echoed thorough the small drawer. A pair black bracelets rose up from the drawer, and she stood up, pulling them on. As they adjusted to the size of her wrists, and a small black button rose out of the drawer as well. She slammed it down, running out of the room.

A small screen appeared on her right wrist, showing a slowly counting down number

90…

89…

88…

She paused on the stairs, hearing her sister open the door, and invite them to look around for her. "Slag." She raced back upstairs, and back into her room. She quietly shut the door, tearing open the window. Peering out discreetly showed her a small grouping of now Bipedal beings, all looking around in the woods and house.

77…

76…

75…

She looked over to her right a little farther, and saw some of their vehicle forms, indicating a few were inside the house in holoform. A slight thudding on the stairs made her take a deep breath, before leaping out the window.

56…

55…

54….

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Jetfire saw her. "Hey!" He yelled, racing towards the girl, who had just landed on the dirt. She turned her head, and looked at him.<p>

"You said you wouldn't reveal me…..LIER." The harsh coldness in her voice made him flinch, as the others quickly surrounded her. Mira quickly came up to her.

"When did you find out about them? Why didn't you tell me, Cyan?" Mira's voice was filled with hurt, and betrayal.

Cyan turned to face her, eyes filled with humor. "I have known about them longer then I have held my position as Reaper. Ever wonder about how I would always disappear around the times of those alleged UFO crashes? Those weren't UFOs, they were IABACs."

"And that stands for…?" The silver corvette behind the semi transformed, along with the golden Lamborghini. The semi, Optimus prime, stood up just after they moved.

Cyan smirked, holding up her wrist. "Identified as big aft Cybertronians."

The golden Lamborghini, Sunny looked at her. "Reaper?"

A man in his early forties, looking like a doctor, left through the door of her house. "Prime! I got some info from the computers in the basement." Cyan hissed in anger, drawing his attention.

"NO." She hissed venomously.

Mira turned to Ratchet, as he vanished and transformed back into his bipedal form. "We have a basement?"

Cyan smirked and looked at the numbers on her wrist.

3…

2…

1….

"Not anymore." She grinned, as she leapt away from the house, racing into the woods. Prime opened his mouth to command them to follow her, when the house behind them blew up. They leapt away from the explosion; Sunstreaker screaming as his paint got scratched.

Cyan smirked, listen to the high pitched shriek, which she knew came from Sunny. She heard a loud crunch behind her, and tilted her head to the side slightly.

Behind her was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both of them racing after her. "GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE, FEMME!" Sunny screamed at her, making her laugh and speed up.

"You recovered surprisingly fast for a wimp, Sunny." He almost stopped, remembering her as the person who helped him stand up, and pointed him to his brother. This little femme, was the one who had first assured him of his brother's health, had first given him his alt form, and had quickly left. _But…. She is also the person who gave a mercy killing to that creature, and is not a human at all._

A harsh shriek in the air caught Cyan's attention. Above her Jetfire was keeping pace, waiting for the opportunity to go down and grab her. She smirked.

"Let's see how well you all can swim." She turned a sharp right, forcing the twins into trees, and Jetfire to double back. She raced right into a river, diving under the water, and up through the waterfall, into a hidden cavern.

The bots pulled to a stop in front of the waterfall, watching as her shadow vanished into the cavern.

**: Prime, sending coordinates to you now. Please meet up with us there. : **Jetfire landed, watching the twins, as they pushed and shoved each other.

**: Affirmative, On our way. :** Prime's voice echoed through the comm, signaling that they had gone further then they had thought.

* * *

><p>After they had all assembled, Ratchet, Prime, the twins, Jetfire, and Mirage had all gone in, leaving the others to wait outside in case of trouble.<p>

**: Bee, Jazz. : **Ironhide contacted the two left at base, deciding to let them know.

**: Yeah? :** Bee's voice came over, still slightly scratchy.

**: What's goin' down? :** Jazz answered about the same time.

**: You remember that person who first greeted us all when we landed? :** Ironhide smirked.

**: Uhuh. :** A unison answer from the pair.

**: We found her. :** Bee squealed, and Jazz whooped.

**: Can we bring the humans? : **Jazz's hesitant voice came over.

**: No need. If everything goes to plan, she will be at the base by tomorrow. :**

Loud screams echoed out of the waterfall, before the scouting crew was thrown out.

**: Of course, it might take a little while longer. :**

* * *

><p>Good, Bad, Wondering about what threw them out? Review please, I won't twist your arm into it, but Sideswipe would be VERY appreciative.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Swimming!

Hello, and I know many of you are probably a little mad about the late update. I have a good explanation, but I'll just skip it and move onto answering your reviews.

BumblebeeLover237: Aw, love you too. In a non-creepy way.

Luna636: Ha ha! That's how I pictured it as well, just with Prime landing on Ratchet! Glad you liked it.

951: YAY! I now Messiah of Awesomeness! I shall not dishonor the title by indulging in stupid stuff. (Fingers are crossed behind my back!)

kellyviolinthebest: Glad you liked it. Here's the update!

teiaramogami: I know, Right? Also, you gave me an idea for this chapter. You'll know it when you read it.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, SORRY. I DID NOT GET YOUR REVIEW.

Disclaimer: Wow, haven't done one of these in a while. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, if I did, would I be writing here?

* * *

><p>As the group untangled themselves, Prime crawled off the top of the group. "Ugh…" He groaned, standing up and shaking his head.<p>

Ratchet got up next, and began checking for any serious injuries. Ironhide jogged over, Wheeljack and Hound right behind him.

"What happened?" He looked around at the devastation, looking at the huge dents in the twins' helms. He smirked slightly at that.

Prime looked up down at Ironhide, "We are going to need you go in with guns blazing, to scare them into hiding long enough for us to grab her."

Wheeljack looked up from his little pet project, a tracking system. "Who does he need to scare?"

Mirage had finally stood up, brushing himself off. "Gundabots. I had thought they all died off a long time ago, but I guess I was wrong." This caught Wheeljack's attention.

"Gundabots! The femme assassin group famed for brutality towards mechs?"

"You want me-" Ironhide pointed at himself incredulously, "to go towards certain death? Are you slagged in the processor! PIT NO!"

* * *

><p>Cyan<p>

Cyan sat at a screen, watching the bots explain about the Gundabots. A tall femme bot walked over to her. "Do they realize that we are just spark-ograms*?" Cyan snickered, shaking her head.

The femme snickered as well. "I can't wait to see this. Although, we did you toss them out?"

Cyan rubbed the back of her head, the wristband hitting her head. "I sorta freaked out. I didn't think that they would walk through the water fall."

"….You do realize that we can successfully swim, right?" The femme looked as if she wanted to laugh and cry.

"I thought it was only salt water! With the whole buoyancy thing!" The femme face-palmed, before patting her on the back.

"I pity the mech that catches your attention." She walked off, leaving Cyan to stare after her.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Autobots (I was looking this over and realized I had wrote Autobutts -.-')

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" They all turned to look at the waterfall, as the angry female voice echoed out.

The twins looked at each other, before sneaking into the base. Sideswipe set up a video feed to the other bots.

"Oh no, they're at it again." Ratchet groaned, as the feed appeared on tall of the bots screens.

_FEED_ (Would have been bold, but that's to annoying to read. Like my author note!)

_Sunstreaker peered around the corner, waving Sides up. He glanced around the corner, and pulled back quickly. There, sitting on a throne, in the middle of what appeared to be an ice rink, was Cyan. She was watching the screens lazily, eyes drooping. _

_**:Prime, should we engage her?:** Sideswipe moved forward slightly, watching as her eyes drooped even lower._

_**:Negative, look.:** Cyan suddenly sat straight up, looking from one screen to another. She stood up quickly, turning to her left._

"_Tyina!" She yelled out, urgency in her tone. A tall femme bot appeared, looking worried._

"_What's wrong, Cyn?" (Please note that different people will call her different things. Thank you). The femme looked very worried for her._

"_I can't see the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on the screens. That means they are some where in the caverns. If you see them, scare the slag out of them. Do not let them figure out you and the others are dead." Tyina saluted, before running off in the opposite direction._

_Cyan plopped down in the chair, head in her hands. "No good deed goes unpunished, I swear." She didn't notice the twins come up behind her, Sideswipe pulling out the pranking spray they use on Ironhide, to make him fall into recharge._

_A hiss made her turn quickly, "Wha? Ungh…." She got a full on face blast, falling out of the chair. "Ugh…" She hit the floor hard, not catching herself. Her eyes closed slowly, glaring at the twins._

_Sunstreaker picked her up, turning to leave. As Sides stepped on the ice with him, it cracked, sending them both down into the icy waters. Sides began to flail about, screeching._

"_I can't swim! I can't swim!" Sunstreaker looked at him, standing in the knee-deep water. Sides saw him,"Oh."_

_Sunstreaker rolled his optics good natured-ly, before turning to leave. Before they could leave, how ever, Hound commed them._

_**:Where is Cyan?:** Both twins froze, looking over at the cold waters they had just exited. _

"_Oh slag…"_

* * *

><p>Cyan<p>

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA! That was awesome._ Cyan pulled herself out of the water, having swum through the underwater tunnel, into another cavern. She grabbed a towel, drying herself off before writing a note for the Sparkgrams.

As she finished writing the note, a huge clanging echoed from the tunnel. "I told you Sunny: I CAN NOT SWIM!" Cyan quickly rushed away from the tunnel, heading towards her only option left: the escape pod.

She pulled herself in, buckling up and beginning to hit buttons. A crash echoed in the main cavern, catching her attention. She saw Sideswipe come out of the wreckage of what was once her main cavern, followed by Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker spotted her first. "Wait, we just want to talk!"

Cyan had the urge to yell which she did. "SO YOU TRY TO KNOCK ME OUT! What kinda conversation would that be?"

Sides stopped running at her, pausing to think. "She has a point-"

"OH COME ON! She is getting away!" Sunny kept running at her, as Cyan pulled the last lever for take off. As it began to lift, Sunny swatted at it, breaking it off its course.

"AHHH!" Cyan screamed, as she attempted to gain control of the pod. She almost had control, till she had to bail. You see, she had gotten out of the caverns, just not as high as she had planned. As she jumped out of the pod, it smacked directly into Ironhide's face.

"WHAT THE PIT?" He bellowed, as Cyan landed on Prime's head. He didn't notice, and neither did anyone else. Cyan normally would have taken this opportunity to flee, but there was one slight problem. Cyan was unconscious, due to lack of sleep, energy, and the shock wave sent out from the crash.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of searching for her, the bots called it quits. As Prime transformed down first, Ratchet noticed something. "Found her." He reached down, plucking Cyan from the top of Optimus's cab, causing many of the bots to stare in disbelief.<p>

"She was asleep on Prime's head this whole time!" Ironhide grumbled loudly.

Ratchet scanned her, before slipping her into Prime's cab. "Not so much asleep as unconscious. She is dehydrated, lacking of recharge and energon, as well as lacking in blood levels. She probably fainted when hit by Sunstreaker."

They took this in, before transforming and heading for base. They were all praying that she wouldn't wake up until they had human back up to make sure she didn't go any where.

* * *

><p>So, good, bad, the slag? Review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Fanbots!

Hello people! Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but I was Christmas shopping, and helping out with Community table.

Luna636: I just might have them do that. Lol, thanks for the idea.

BumblebeeLover237: She was, before she died. She wasn't with the group in the caves, due to her dying in the Second movie. So, I guess that means this is set after the second movie?

Sharta: NEW PERSON! Thanks, its nice to see I am appreciated. Jk, but I am glad to see you liked it.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

ADVENTURE TIME!

* * *

><p>Cyan<p>

_Ohhh, my head. It feels like I got swatted by a 2oft tall robot…oh wait. I did._ Cyan lifted a hand, covering her eyes, dragging it over face. She peeled open her eyes, peering around the room she was in.

It appeared to be a med bay, filled with energon and tools for fixing things. Cyan slowly sat up, wincing ever so slightly. "Man my head is killing me."

Her voice echoed around the huge room, coming back to her, along with another sound. Loud, mechanical snoring was echoing back as well, and she turned her head towards the sound. She bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. There was Ratchet, sitting in a chair near the door, sleep. On the floor, sitting against the door, was Ironhide. Both were snoring loudly, despite being in recharge.

She stood up, smiling at the pair. She began to walk towards them, before almost taking a header off the medical bed. She peered down over the edge, wincing at the drop. "What can I use to get down?"

Looking over to her right, she smiled. "That'll work." She ran over quietly, grabbing the tarp that had been laying there. She grabbed one half, folding it into a triangle. As she did so, a faint clanking reached her ears. It sounded similar to giant robotic footsteps.

She faced the door quickly, panicking. She jumped off the bed, landing on the floor with a soft thud. The metal clanks were getting closer, and freaking Cyan out.

She began looking around frantically, for anything she could hide in. She saw a fireman's pole attached to the bed making her pause. "THAT WAS THERE!"

She groaned, before looking around somemore. She spotted a small air vent, about her size, which she immediately dived for. As she yanked the covering off and crawled inside, the footsteps stopped outside the door. She slammed the covering back on, and crawled away from the room.

* * *

><p>Optimus<p>

Optimus stopped outside the med bay, and knocked on the door politely. A few loud clangs echoed out of the room, and Ratchet opened the door.

"Yes Prime?" He was standing on Ironhide who was looking miffed about it. Optimus smothered a smile.

"I came to see if our guest has woken up yet." Optimus stepped in the room and froze.

"Well, not a peep out of her ye…OH SLAG!" Ratchet yelled, seeing the empty berth. Ironhide and him raced around the room, searching every corner.

Optimus just stood staring at the empty berth. "How….?"

* * *

><p>Cyan<p>

Cyan crawled through the vents, banging her head on the ceiling again. "Aw man! This sucks!" She crawled forward some more, before pausing. Was that her imagination, or had the vent gave a little?

The vent suddenly gave out from under her (No she isn't over weight, this was a ceiling opening), causing her to fall on top of a very lovable yellow mech. He screamed out, and began to swat at his head, throwing her off. (by swatting I mean that moment where everyone becomes a ninja master.)

Jazz leapt forward, catching cyan before she hit the ground. "Jeez, Bee. Cool it." He lifted up his hand, opening it. "Now let's see who this is…" He trailed off, as he caught sight of her.

* * *

><p>JAZZ AND BEE!<p>

"OH MY PRIMUS! ITS CYN DREAM!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs. They began jumping up and down, screaming happily. Smoke was beginning to come off of their heads, causing them to move slower.

Mid jump they glitched from pure happiness, falling to the ground. Cyan reached out to them in concern, pulling back as she heard loud pounding coming the hallway outside. She had a quick idea, and pulled out a camera, snapping a shot of herself with both bots.

She printed them off real quick, signing them with "THANKS I HAD FUN!" on them. She dropped them on the bots chests, before running of down the hallway, laughing at the top of her lungs.

But before she got anywhere, she ran into Skids and Mudflap. They stared at her before doing exactly what the other two did. As they fell on the floor, she snapped pictures with them as well, signing them "AW, I JUST LOVE TWINS!" She dropped them on their chests, before running off laughing.

* * *

><p>BEE AND JAZZ!<p>

When Bee woke up, he noticed something on his chest. He picked it up, looking at it and reading the note. He squealed loudly, waking up Jazz. Jazz glanced at his photo, before jumping up and clasping hands with Bee.

They both squealed at the top of their lungs, "WE JUST MET CYN DREAM!" Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, and Optimus came into see them jumping up and down like fan bots.

Skids and Mudflap raced into the room also. "WE JUST MET CYN DREAM!" All four clasped hands, squealing. The search party quickly left the room, continuing their search for Cyan.

* * *

><p>Well, good, bad, kinda funny? let me know!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Clean up in Hallway 39!

Hey People! I am going to be gone for a while, so don't expect an update next week. Not that you were anyways, with my track record…..

I just saw this on the live feed, and the first thing I thought was Manning from Transfomers.

_**Army Arrested Manning Based on Unconfirmed Chat Logs – **_Is that sad, or is it just me who thought that?

Anywho, here's the reviews!

Sharta: I know! Those Bieber fans freak me out. And that's who I based their behavior off of. You should watch the Bieber fan documentary on Youtube. It is scary!

ImyourSparkmateX3: It the Bieber joke! Thanks for the review.

teiaramogami: Glad you liked it. I kinda wish I had fanbots as well…..

BumblebeeLover237: LUCKY! Though, if your stomach starts hurting again think of unpleasant things to stop laughing. Like your overweight male teacher in a bikini. (MY MENTAL EYES! THEY BURN!)

Luna636: I'm using that. SOOOO using that. Thanks for the review.

LittleLonelyWolf (): Thanks, glad to get a new reviewer… at least I think your new….. O.o

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

STORYTIME~!

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH!" Cyan ran down the hall, screaming. Behind her was a pair of very angry twins.<p>

"Yo, you come back her' fool!" Skids screamed after her, Mudflap shaking his servo at her. They ran after her, as she passed the human mess hall.

Epps and Lennox paused in their meals to watch. Cyan passed the door again, screaming, as Skids, Mudflap, and Jazz chased her. Lennox took a bite of Kraft.

"Ahhhhh!" Cyan, followed by Skids, Mudflap, Jazz, and Ironhide. Epps took a bite out of an apple.

"AHHHH!" Cyan, then Skids, Mudflap, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet.

"OH COME ON!" Cyan, Skids, Mudflap, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prime, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mirage, Jetfire, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and then Wheely!

"When did Wheely arrive?" Epps paused in his examination of the milk date at the question.

"Hmm, Sam and Mikaela must be on base." Lennox nodded, as they heard a loud crash. Everyone leapt to their feet, rushing out to the hall. They almost fell over laughing at the sight they found.

Sam and Mikaela were in standing in the hallway, looking terrified, as they surveyed the scene. Prime was on the bottom of a huge pile up of Autobots. Both pairs of twins were next, followed by Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Mirage, Jetfire, Wheeljack, and Wheely was standing to the side, next to Mikaela.

Wheely raised his hands as Mikaela and Sam gave him accusing glares. "I didn't do it! It was the crazy Warrior Goddess." Everyone paused at Wheely's words.

"Mikaela didn't do this!" Sam growled at Wheely. Wheely just looked exasperated.

"No not that Warrior Goddess, the fast one!" Epps looked down the hallway.

"You mean Cyan, or as some of the bots persist in calling her, Cyn Dream?" Mikaela spun to face Epps.

"You mean Cyan is here! I haven't seen her in ages!" Everyone looked at her questioningly, but nobody got to ask the question, as the intercom decided to turn on at that point.

"**Clean up in Hallway 39, clean up in Hallway 39. Someone get a fork lift for the Autobutts, I mean bots! I said Bots. Heh, sorry. So Hallway 39-" **Cyan's voice abruptly cut off, then someone else took over the mike.

"I got her." Mira's voice echoed out, "From what I can see, she is crazy from sugar lose, and…..Hmmm? Oh, she would like an Energon cube, so she doesn't turn into an Infected."

* * *

><p>MEDBAY<p>

Cyan was sleeping again, laid out on a berth. Ratchet was hunched over a screen, reading the information on her and the information that he recovered from the computer in the basement.

"Prime, if you looked up some of the mythological creatures humanity has, they would match up almost exactly with some of this information. Like the Chimera! It does look like that when enraged (If you don't know what a Chimera looks like, look it up.), but normal it assumes the form of only one of those creatures. And the Were-society! It doesn't kill for pleasure, but as a substitute for energy that could be provided by items like Energon."

"How interesting….. I wonder what other human myths are true." Prime looked down at Cyan, scratching the back of his head.

"Try the Wereva." Ratchet turned to face Prime, optics alight with both horror and fasination

"Wereva?" Prime looked confused.

"It is a shapeshifter that feeds on the energy of the life form, before completely obliterating the body into an energy source. That is what little Cyan here is." Ratchet gestured to the prone form.

"….Their isn't a Cybertronian equivalent, is there?" Optimus sounded very worried about that.

"Thankfully, no. But by reading her notes, I have determined that by drinking a cube and a half of Energon a human solarcycle, is enough to sustain her. Thus this prevents the need to feed on other life forms." Ratchet froze, as a thought occurred to him. It occurred to Prime a moment later.

"…The twins must never know of her power."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Good, Bad, really out there? Let me know!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Life isn't perfect

Heyllo! Sorry for the late update, I was thinking on this one.

Sharta: I did too. There was a school competition, and…I'll be right back. I AM GONNA BE SICK!

Teiaramogami: Just had a great idea for that forklift. So thank you for the idea.

Rapidfeather: Glad you liked it.

Kamilian: Thanks for the review, and glad you enjoyed it.

BumblebeeLover237: Oh sure, rub it in my face, will ya!

jewel333: YAY! Glad you liked it.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

STORYTIME!

* * *

><p>Cyan groaned, sitting up on the berth. "What in slags name fragging hit me, and then blamed it on Prime?" She opened her eyes, to see Ratchet, Prime, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jetfire, a boy, and….<p>

"MIKAELA! What are you doing here?" Cyan leapt off the berth, dropping 20ft down, and glomping Mikaela.

"Haha! I know, it's been a while, huh Cyan?" Mikaela hugged her back, squeezing hard. Mikaela stepped back to look at her. "You haven't changed at all from Hollywood! Still able to curse up a storm, and still not a morning person."

The boy looked over at them, "Hollywood? 'Kaela! When did you go to Hollywood?"

"I went 3 years ago, and ran into Cyan here while she was heading to a movie shooting. You know that movie based off the attack on Mission City? She designed and starred in it!"

The boy turned to face Cyan, "How? You can't be more then 14."

She narrowed her eyes, "15, Samuel Witwicky, 15." They all recoiled at her sudden knowledge of his name, especially Sam.

"OH GOD! She mind read me!" Cyan face palmed, as he dragged Mikaela behind him, to protect her.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more mundane then that. You are wearing a name tag." Sam looked down, then attempted to discreetly take it off.

Cyan then turned and walked out of the room, leaving them all staring after her. "She just left…."

Cyan walked into the Rec room, seeing the Energon dispenser, walked up to it. She clamored up the side of it, and grabbed a cube from it. She walked over to the video game area, and sat down, sipping her Energon.

All of a sudden she dropped the cube. It shattered, sending pink liquid across the floor. She stood up, and raced out of the room. She ran right past the group, who had just left the Medbay, and was heading to search for her.

She screeched into the communications room, and grabbed a small uplink from one of her black bracelets, and uplinked it. On screen, a small photo popped up, a woman in her late 20s, with a red X being drawn right through her.

Information popped up on her location, and Cyan ran out of the room, past the group who had just caught up with her. Prowl had joined them, and when he saw the uplink still in, he raced over, and began to scan the information in the uplink.

Prime and the others were already heading to the location on the screen.

_Marrion Hospital_

* * *

><p>Cyan drove down the middle of the road on her bike, pushing it past 170 mph. A turn off sign flashed past her, and she yanked the handle bars to the right, shooting down the turn. A tall, imposing building soon loomed up in front of her.<p>

She leapt off the bike, racing into the hospital, as screams echoed through the building. She drew out her katana, and put on her mask. She didn't have the rest of her uniform, so she had to pray she wouldn't get infected. She scanned each floor, seeing the convulsing form and stabbed them quickly. It wasn't out of cold blood she did so, but because life as an Infected was worse than death.

On the top floor, right before the roof, and just after the Infant room, and this, thankfully, had mostly been ignored. The few children that had been Infected were dispatched quickly. The creature that had once been a nurse, was biting down on the body of a male nurse. His listless eyes stared out at nothing, as his blood dripped from his wounds.

Cyan took her blade, and leapt at the monsterous Infected. But she did so right as it turned to face her…

* * *

><p>Till next time. Tell me what you thought.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Occupational Hazards

Hello, I am here. Fear not for I have read Shakespeare for the last week as my school assignment, and my brain hurts. So this chapter will be good and long!

Sharta: I am aren't I? Jk, I am okay, but nothing to rave about. I apologize for your other self. May they rest in peace?

Teiaramogami: They are similar, but the differences will be explained in this chapter or the next one.

BumblebeeLover237: I'M SORRY!

I don't think I mentioned it but I am holding a poll on both stories for the main pairing in my next story. Put the name of your choice Autobot or Decepticon in your review. You don't even have to say anything else, just the name.

Here are the results so far:

Ratchet: 2

Sideways: 1

Barricade: 1

PLEASE NOTE THAT YOU CAN VOTE FOR A CYBERTRONIAN NOT LISTED ABOVE!

STORYTIME

* * *

><p>The former Ms. Jeanne Kiljaro ripped its claws through the air, towards Cyan's head. She ducked, but didn't avoid it entirely. The claws slashed across her mask, and upper shoulder. Blood splurted from the wound, spraying on the monster's eyeless head.<p>

"Ahh!" Cyan stumbled back, clutching her shoulder. The former Wolven raised its head and howled at the celling. Cyan took the moment to grab her dagger from its sheathe, and stab it through the underside of its head. The blade went all the way through the jaw, and into the brain.

It let out a horrible screech, before falling back into death throws. As it twitched on the ground, Cyan crashed around, and set the room on fire. The beast screamed as the flames licked its body, before finally giving up the last of its Infected 'life', if you could even call it that.

The light from the flames grew, and Cyan stumbled out of the room, fire roaring after her. She stumbled down the hall, blood running freely down her body. Flames licked out towards her retreating form, as she tried to escape the now burning building.

As she finally stumbled outside, she ran across a single Infected that had managed to escape the building. She sliced off its head, and threw the body back into the raging conflagration. The building caught to the Machinery at that moment, and exploded, hitting Cyan.

"Ugn!" She was hit in the gut by a large piece of metal, having it pierce her through the stomach, and pin her to a tree several feet into the tree line. She reached down, and gently pulled out the shard of red hot metal, and chucked it into the woods. She then staggered deeper into the forest, feeling the beginnings of what she had hoped would never come.

* * *

><p>AUTOBOTS<p>

Optimus pulled up to the flaming building, followed by the rest of the original landing party. Jazz began looking through the wreckage, as the twins rolled up, and Jetfire came down to look as well.

"Prime, ah got sum 'uman blood ov'r 'ere." The others raced over to where Jazz was pointing. There was a large hole in the tree, filled with red-gold blood, and a trail of it dripped deeper into the forest.

"I hope that's Cyan," Jetfire murmured aloud. The twins nodded, worry on Sideswipes face plates.

Sunstreaker turned to the side and looked at the burning building. _I know she helped us and all, but I just don't get it. Why does she do this? I have seen no true enemy in this place._ As he thought this, a small section of the wreckage moved, a burning, clawed hand rising up.

The Autobots watched with fascinated horror, as what appeared to once have been a human male stood up out of the flames. Its skull had over ridden its flesh, and now stood prominently black outside of its face. Its eyes had been burned up, little flakes of flesh dropping away from the sockets. It was missing its left hand, ashy blood pouring from the stump. The remaining clawed hand was charred by the flames, and slightly melted looking. The remaining flesh on its body, what hadn't been seared off, was deteriorating right before their optics. It was a gruesome sight.

It spotted Sunstreaker, and let out a growly moan. It ran towards him, and Sunstreaker raised his gun, and shot it. As they all gathered around the remains of the creature, a mass comm from Prowl.

**: Prime, the information on this uplink is highly illogically logical. It explains the effects of the 'Infection', as it is referred to here, on the minds and bodies of those it Infects. The images here are gruesome sights sir. : **Prowls voice came through, as well as the images he had sent to all of them.

Jazz bent down, poking it. **: A' least weh know wha' tah' call it now. : **Prime remembered something that Cyan had said.

"_You may call me by my job description; Reaper." : Is_** this what she meant by Reaper? Going around and killing these things when they pop up? If so, she has a very difficult job:**

* * *

><p>CYAN (1st person)<p>

My flesh felt like it was searing off, as giant splats of my blood hit the ground. It was slowly becoming darker, almost a dark golden-red now.

I had to get to one of my Emergency caves in the area. They had supplies there, as well as several vials of Energon. This would hopefully neutralize the Infection slowly spreading through my veins.

A particularly large bout of pain raced through my body, and I fell from running. I forced myself to my feet, and ran to a nearby oak. It was huge, at least 1000 years old. I began to frantically press the tree, until a small portion of the bark gave, and the trunk opened into a shoot. I pushed myself in and dropped into my cave. I stumbled into the medibay, and grabbed some Anti-toxin, as well as a few vials of Energon.

I'll have you know that the Anti-toxin only holds off on the Infection, it doesn't stop or reverse it. But combined with large amounts of Energon, it just might do the trick.

Of course, there were some unforeseen side effects…

* * *

><p>Good, Bad, completely out there? Let me know!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: The side effects start

Hello my minions! I have been busy writing stuff for school, so sorry about the lateness of the chapter.

Oh, here's the tally for the next story:

Ratchet: 3

Barricade: 3

Sideswipe: 2

Knockout: 1

Seekers (Any of the Trine): 1

VOTING IS STILL OPEN!

REVIEWERS TIME!

Sharta: Yes, yes I do. Jk, but thanks anyways!

Teiaramogami: It is a similar concept, but with slight variations. Imagine it as a mix between the Manga series Dragon Eye, and Infected the game.

BumblebeeLover237: You make me laugh. Thanks for the review…sort of.

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Yay! Wait, in a previous review, you said you were the reviewer just above me…? I AM CONFUSED!

Sharta (): This is a perfect example of why Scalpel creeps me out. But he has that awesome accent going for him…

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

STORYTIME

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

Fire burned through Cyan's veins, as her flesh began to ripple. Red and black vines of muscle ripped out of her skin, attaching themselves around her, suspending her in the air. Cyan twisted around in agony, as more came out of her skin, and began to encase her in a cocoon.

The burning feeling was excruciating, ripping her senses into faint shreds. She screamed in agony, as her flesh was ripped, hardening into an exoskeleton. The material became black and dull. The pain stopped rippling through her slightly. With a sick slurping noise, the cocoon retreated into her body, this time without pain.

Cyan dropped to the floor, unable to stand. Her skin felt different, slippery in a way. She crawled over to a pool of water that lay not far from where she had fallen. She lifted her head and stared at her reflection in horror.

A black exo-skin had covered her body, red traces rippling inside it, pulsing with energy. Cyan pushed away from pool, in horror.

"No….This-this wasn't supposed to happen! Why….why did this happen?" She had begun to stutter from the shock.

"This is a horrible dream….Yea, that's it. A dream. Because that is the only way I can look like the unholy spawn of an Xeno-morph and Alex Mercer." She left the room, heading for a mirror. As she arrived, she saw her skin was still the same.

_I wish it would change back._ The red vines suddenly shot out of Cyan, making her yelp in surprise. They briefly rippled along her body, before returning into her body.

Cyan looked back into the mirror, her face contorting with shock. Her own body was back! She spun, lifting her shirt. Yup, it was still there!

Cyan's eyes began to sparkle, and she began to experiment with how subtly she could switch between the two forms.

After mastering the art of quick changing, as she had termed it, a random thought appeared. _Geez, thank goodness the bots didn't see me…THE BOTS! _

Cyan raced out of the cavern, and out into a small clearing. "Crap, where could they be?"

* * *

><p>AUTOBOTS<p>

Jetfire scanned the ground from above, attempting to find where Cyan had gotten to. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were following the trail of blood on the ground, in an attempt at locating her.

**: Optimus, we lost the trail. It appears to just stop. : **Optimus sighed at the com from Sideswipe.

**: Keep looking. There must be something there. : **Jetfire tuned them out, as he picked up a faint muttering.

"Where on earth am I? Wait, forget that! What am I going to tell the bots?" Jetfire spun his vehicle around in midair, which is no easy feat, and flew towards the voice. It was distinctly Cyan's voice.

A large clearing came into view, a small figure lying in the middle of it. He landed on the other side of the clearing, watching her. She appeared to be ranting.

**: Found her. : **Jetfire com-ed Prime and the others, giving them directions to where she was.

**: I see… We will arrive momentarily. : **Prime answered back almost immediately, his engine revving over the com.

Soon the Autobots all pulled up, and caught the tail end of her rant. "…And on top of that, how do I tell the Autobots? It's not like I can just walk up to them and say, 'Hey, I fight undead monsters that trying to destroy all life on Earth!' Yeah, 'cause that'll work!"

"Actually, it did." Sunstreaker's voice came from behind her, startling her. She spun around, paling at the sight of all of the Autobots.

"…..How much of that did you hear?" She looked more nervous than a Caticon in a room full of Rocking chairs!

"Only th' verah end, Cyan." Jazz reassured her of it. She looked immensely relieved by this, making the bots worry slightly.

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

Cyan breathed out a small sigh of relief, before stiffening up again. "I guess you saw the Hospital, huh? Are you mad at me?"

Prime looked down at her, optics alight with some emotion. Jetfire was watching her with sorrow, as were the twins. "We could not hate you, for we have seen what you fight."

Skids and Mudflap decided to make themselves known at that moment. "Yea' thos' thingys freakah!" They chimed in unison. Cyan gave a sad smile.

"They once were just a variation of the Were species like me, but the virus got a hold of the antibodies, and transformed them. All of the attempts at stopping the virus so far have been unsuccessful, and the virus has a mortality rate of 150%."

"How is there an extra 50%?" Sideswipe asked.

Cyan looked up at them. "The extra 50% is the people they kill."

* * *

><p>Good, Bad, Slightly Confusing? Let meh KNOW!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Possesive Tattoos

Hello folks, I should let you know now:

LAST CHANCE FOR VOTING ON THE NEXY STORY! YOU CANNOT VOTE AFTER I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

Tally votes!

Ratchet: 4

Barricade: 3

Sideswipe: 2

Knockout: 1

Seekers (Any of the Trine): 1

REVIEWERS!

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch (): Yeah, cool name! I know, she is kinda a scatter brain, but that just makes her more fun.

Sharta: See? Creepy! Thanks for the review.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

ONWARD TO STORIES!

* * *

><p>The Autobots pulled into the bases main area, Lennox and Epps coming out to meet them.<p>

"What made you guys hightail it out of here so fast? We didn't even catch you guys leaving!" Optimus looked down at them, as Cyan snuck away to hide in a corner.

"Cyan had an emergency in her job, and we decided to investigate it." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were looking around heavily for Cyan.

"Where did Cyan get to anyways?" With Epps' comment, the twins transformed, streaking towards the base in an attempt to find her.

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

Cyan had just finished showering, and was pulling on her pants. She was in the bots sized room, for some reason or another, and had just gotten on her bra, underwear, and pants, when the door smacked open. Cyan squeaked, diving behind a small, well for bots anyway, washrack.

Sunny stepped into the room, optics scanning around. Sides stuck his head in the door as well. "She in here? We didn't find her in the rest of the base, so…."

Sunny's optics suddenly latched onto an object on the floor, and he strode forward, bending down. His fingers picked up a small object, before turning and holding it up. It was a white and blue t-shirt, with both sleeves torn up.

"She's here somewhere." Sides moved into the room, and began to search around with Sunny. Cyan gulped, eyes darting around from her hiding place. Her face lit up as her eyes landed on a small bar of soap. She reached for it, tossing it to the other side of the room.

The soap made a small thud as it hit the ground, drawing the twins' attention. Cyan scooted out of her hiding place as they went to investigate.

Cyan was half way to the door when they both turned around, to see her sneaking away. But what really caught their attention was the tattoo on her back. A pair of metal wings that stretched from her shoulder blades to just below the pants waist were tattooed on. They were made to look like they were folded up, in the resting position. And just above the tops of the wings were three Cybertronian symbols. One above the right wing said "Life", the one above the left wing said "Death". They both bracketed the one in the middle, of a spiral of red and blue coming together. In the middle of the spiral was a violet sphere, which seemed to pulse and glow.

"And where do you think you are going?" Cyan froze up at Sides's voice, turning slowly to see both pairs of bright fluorescent blue optics gazing at her intently.

"Isn't it illegal to get a tattoo before age 18 for humans?" Both were slowly prowling towards her in amusement now, while Cyan was slowly backing towards the door. Sunstreaker suddenly dove for her, and she jumped up, landing on his head. Sides gave a grab for her, missing as well. Cyan jumped off of Sunny's head, snatching her shirt as she dove past his grasping servos.

Cyan skidded out into the hall, pulling on her shirt as she ran. Two loud crashes echoed behind her, as she spun around a corner. "CYAN!" Two synchronized voices yelled out.

Cyan yelped, running faster. She suddenly slammed into a warm metal surface, and fell back. A large servo came down and picked her up.

"Hey, you okay?" Jetfire's gentle voice echoed slightly through the hallway, as Cyan rubbed her head.

"Yeah, but I gotta keep running. Bye.." Cyan dove off his servo, and down the hallway. As she turned another corner, the twins came streaking by Jetfire. He reached out his hands, grabbing them both.

He held them by the backs of their necks in a momma cat hold, looking at them. "You leave Cyan alone, Ya hear? SHE IS MINE." The last words were whispered with such intensity that the twins recoiled slightly.

Jetfire put them down, turning to go after Cyan. As he left the twins looked at each other. "Too bad for him…"

"….that we never listen."

"**She's ours now."**

* * *

><p>So, good, bad, some where in the middle? Let me know. Also, running low on where this should go! Ideas welcome.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Voting Results

Voting is now OVER! THE RESULTS FOR THE NEXT STORY ARE:

Ratchet: 4

Barricade: 8

Sideswipe: 2

Knockout: 6

Seekers (Any of the Trine): 9

Jazz: 1

SEEKERS WIN! (Surprisingly….)

Next chapters for this story will be up in the week, and new story before the end of next week. LaTeR!


	15. Chapter 15: Discovery and Training

Herro people. I am back for the next installment of this insanely strange story!

Reviewer time:

Silver Eyed Slayer: I hear and obey! Not really, but hey.

Sharta: Sorry, he didn't win….. But look forward to strange seeker love! Thanks for the review.

XxShadowfangxX: It's true, Knock Out is sexy mech….. Thanks for the review.

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch (): He developed a crush when she saved him, then later on when he met her head on it developed. And I know they are possessive, but it just makes things funnier :P!

CrazyJamaicanLocks: Congrats! Your vote was what put the Seekers into the lead and made them win. Starscream says thanks! *Whisper* He was getting lonely…. Oh, any ideas on how to make Starscream even funnier for the next story?

Luna636: So many ideas are now in motion due to you… Look for it in this chapter.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I'M SORRY. I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW.

ONWARD TO STORIES!

* * *

><p>Cyan snuck around the corner of the hallway, looking around cautiously for any of the bots. This was her only chance, and she didn't want to get caught doing it. She darted across the hallway, ignoring the looks she was getting from the humans around.<p>

_Speaking of humans, where's Mira?_

* * *

><p>MIRA<p>

Mira walked into the bot conference, looking tired and angry. She slammed her body into a human sized chair, glaring at the bots, who all respectively flinched.

"So you called me here to tell me, that my sister is a hunter who goes around killing monsters, and is from another dimension? THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" They all lurched back at the pure rage in Mira's voice.

Jolt gulped, and gave Prowl a look. Prowl nodded back. "I'm afraid not, Mira. We found this on the hard drive Cyan left when she ran from the base earlier yesterday." Prowl holo-ed up some pages of information.

"This is a page on her theories of how she arrived in this dimension, and this," Prowl motioned to another page, "is a page explaining the mutation effects on the person who is mutated by the super antibodies."

Ratchet stepped forward, projecting an image of blood cells dividing, floating around with the regular white blood cells, and a few blue ones.

Mira leaned forward. "What are those blue ones?"

Ratchet vented heavily, "Those are the natural antibodies made by the Were race, which are three times stronger than the regular human antibodies. Now here's what happens when you add Energon." The white blood cells began to turn purple, pulsing and growing.

"This enhances the natural blood cells inside the body. Now, for a regular human, the change would cause the new antibodies to eat away at the flesh of the body, but with the extra antibodies in the system, it appears that it prevents it. Take away a steady supply of Energon, and," The image changed, the purple cells turning a hideous red-black color, which promptly began to eat away at the blue cells, and infect the red. "It begins to eat away at the DNA in the body, changing it into a monstrous mutation."

Mira reclined back into the chair, head in her hands. "How did they get the Energon in their systems?"

"Now that's the interesting thing," Jolt stepped forward, "It appears that to survive, the Were community needs plasma from a living being. Energon is a form of living plasma, so it made the perfect substitute, or so Cyan thought. When people stopped taking the Energon, they became what she refers to as Infected. She had to go around killing them. That, combined with a group of slayers who were going around killing Weres, the Were population took a serious hit. After she eliminated the slayers, she started to work on a cure. Unfortunately it appears that she never got the chance to test it."

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

Cyan snuck out side, quickly avoiding the cameras set up everywhere. She darted away from the base quickly, and into the woods. (AN: I have always been confused on the location of the base, so here it is in the woods, near Nevada). She trotted deeper into the woods, as she watched a small screen on her wrist.

The reason for her leaving the base was in two parts. One was that she wanted to practice her new found abilities. The second was she didn't want to be on base when the twins read the note she had left in the Rec room.

She turned her attention back to the screen, pausing in her advancement as she saw movement on the screen. She shook her head as Jetfire came on screen, followed by Jolt, Ironhide, and then the twins younger. She looked up from the screen, noticing she was in a clearing filled with boulders. She gave a grin.

_Perfect!_

* * *

><p>JETFIRE<p>

Jetfire stepped into the Rec room, instantly noticing the small note pad on the center table. He walked forward, taking a closer look at it as the elder twins stepped into the room. Jetfire dropped the notepad, turning to the twins with a dark look.

"**You die now…."** The dark tone of his voice, along with his sudden charge at the twins tipped the others off that something wasn't right.

The younger twins bent down and read the note aloud.

"_Dear Sunstreaker and Sideswipe,_

_You really shouldn't be so surprised about me running away._

_After all, you did try and grab me while I was without a shirt._

_Signed, Cyan."_

Skids looked over at the twins, who were backing away from Jetfire. "Pervs."

The twins were running out of the room, explosions echoing after them as Jetfire attempted to kill them. "**WE ARE NOT PERVS!"**

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

Cyan stared at the scene playing out in the base on her small screen, before turning back to the clearing. She had 'armored up' as she accidently referred to it as, and was now training on how to use it properly.

She ran forward, smashing her fist through a large boulder, not even stopping as shards of roc hit her shoulders and rained down around her. She paused in running, looking at a rock all the way across the clearing.

"Dang, I wish I had some form of long range weapon…"

* * *

><p>STARSCREAM (Ha, weren't expecting him huh?)<p>

Starscream was flying lazily around, scanning the area for anything that might be of interest. Of course he didn't see anything.

He was about to turn around and head back for the Decepticon base, when a flash of black and red caught his optics. He quickly turned and landed on a nearby ridge. He peered down, optics zooming in to look at a small clearing.

In the clearing was an armored being, training by destroying some boulders that were near it. It ran forward, slamming its small fist into a boulder as large as Starscream was. It shattered under the pressure, fragments raining down upon the figure. It stopped running, and looked across the clearing at a boulder.

At this point, Starscream thought it would be a good idea to stop filming and head back to base with his discovery.

_Megatron will be pleased with this._

* * *

><p>So good, bad, purely something made to amuse? Let me know!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Napping is Dangerous

Hello my reader(s)! I'm sorry on the late update for this chapter, I kinda got stuck…

Anywhom, reviewer sound off!

Sharta (): Le GASP! Where did you get those plushies? I must have one!

CrazyJamaicanLocks: Every time I read your name, I laugh. You'll just have to wait and see who will win in the battle of idiotic mechs!

Luna636: You sound like a summary for a one shot… You should do something about that. ( 2 meanings in that. Can you guess which one I want?)

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch (): Ya know, I hate it when people don't finish their pos

RANDOM FACT: I was listening to Arrival to Earth as I wrote this.

ONWARD TO STORIES!

Oh, and bold words in regular "" means synchronized talking.

* * *

><p>MEGATRON<p>

"Megatron, Megatron! I found something!" Starscream came running in, screaming about finding something. Unfortunately for him, Skywarp had developed a fascination with peeling bananas. His foot caught on a few bananas, sending him careening into a wall on the far side of the throne room.

Megatron sighed, bringing his servo up to his face. "…and I wonder why we keep losing…." Thundercracker ran over to his trine mate, helping him up.

"Sorry 'bout that." He brushed off Starscream before running off to chase down Skywarp. Starscream just shook his head, and turned to run over to Megatron. Megatron held up a hand.

"Just…walk." His exasperation was overflowing from his words onto the floor. Starscream nodded, stepping carefully around the banana peels that were still on the floor.

When he reached the throne, he sent a data pack to Megatron. He puffed out his chest, looking proud of himself. "What do you think, Megatron?"

Megatron was reviewing the part where she sliced the large boulder, nodding. "Well done Starscream. Send Soundwave out to retrieve this person, and go get your trine mates for back-up."

Starscream deflated slightly, but puffed right back up. "Yes, Megatron." He strode out of the room, slipping at the door on another banana. Megatron groaned, leaning back in his throne, as the faint sound of Skywarp screaming reached his audials. Today was just one of those days.

* * *

><p>BRIG<p>

Jetfuera (Anyone catch what I did there? No one….K…) sat against the wall of his cell, glaring daggers at the twins, who were sitting in the cell across from him.

"**Don't glare at us, Jetty. **_**We**_** weren't the ones who threw the rec room couch through the wall, and into Prowl's office."** The twins grinned at him, knowing for the moment that they were safe from him.

"NO, but you were the perverts who looked at Cyan half NAKED!" He roared at them, lunging at his bars towards them. They both flinched away from him, half terrified, half amused. Prowl sighed from down the hall, slamming his head into his desk.

**:Ironhide, I know this is most illogical for me, but would you please come down and shut these three up?:** Prowl sounded so exhausted over his comm link, that he actually groaned aloud.

**:**_**Gladly**_**:** Ironhide's gleeful voice came over the comm, and soon tromping sounded through the brig. The twins stiffened.

"I know those footsteps…." Sunstreaker trailed off, leaning out of his cell. Sideswipe leaned out next to him.

"That sound like….." Sideswipe trailed off, as the doors to the brig swung wide open, revealing Ironhide standing there.

"**SLAG! ITS IRONAFT!"**

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

Cyan was walking through the forest, heading for the base. She had yet to put away her armor, and was still a good distance away. She paused, looking at her watch screen. The base was still in disarray from the war between the twins and Jetfire. Not feeling like dealing with that, she turned back around, heading for a waterfall she saw nearby.

After about a 5 minute walk, she reached the waterfall. It was stituated in a small clearing, with a small pool at the bottom of the waterfall. She sighed, laying back onto the grass near the falls, closing her eyes. She slowly began to drift off, but before she was completely gone, she swore she heard footsteps coming towards her. But that was ridiculous; no one knew she was here….

* * *

><p>DECEPTICONS<p>

Soundwave stood over the small figure, as it slumbered in the mists of the waterfall. He gave a small smile, picking it up. He was startled however, as it curled up closer to his finger. _Feels….familiar….._ He looked down at it in confusion, giving it a small scan.

_So, it's a female? Strange, I think I would recall meeting something like this. _He stood from his crouch, curling his fingers around the prone form. He looked up towards the circling trine, giving them a nod, and transformed into his own flying form. It was a larger version of Starscream's F-22 (That is what Starscream was right?), with larger forward propulsion jets on the wings.

Just as he was about to place the small femme in his cockpit, she woke up.

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

_WHAT THE SLAG! I GO TO SLEEP FOR LIKE, A MINUTE, AND WAKE UP TO SEE SOME RANDOM MECH KIDNAPPING ME? WTS! _Cyan twisted out of the mech's servos, leaping towards the falls. He watched as she landed on her feet, in a crouching position, ready to run at the slightest movement from him.

Cyan saw his servo twitch, and heard the screaming of several jets as they dived. She leapt out of the way of the landing mechs, who were transforming in an attempt to trap her in a semicircle. She leapt through the legs of the purple one, and dived past the blue ones servo. She raced into the deeper part of the woods, towards the Autobot base.

The mechs growled, tearing after the small being. She darted through trees, hearing them fall behind her, as the mechs tossed them to the ground. A red glow was visible around her now, as she ran faster. She veered from her path, losing them for a second, before cursing mentally.

She was no longer headed for the base, but towards the top of the waterfall. She pushed herself faster, as the mechs behind her got closer. The tree line suddenly stopped, and Cyan slid to a stop. At her feet was the edge of the cliff. She spun to see the three jet mechs step out of the trees, chuckling. The purple one took a swipe at her, missing as she rolled under his grasp.

The ground under feet crackled, giving slightly. She was cornered, as the silver, Starscream she now saw, reached for her. The ground gave one great heave, and gave way under her. She fell down a long tunnel, hitting a wall suddenly at the bottom.

A faint blue-gold light reached her eyes, then the world went black.

* * *

><p>Good, bad, purely impossible? Let meh know!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: This can't be good

Hola mi amigos y amigas! I have returned to write some more. Sorry about the late update by the way, I kinda forgot about it in the masses of school work we are doing right now. So yeah.

CrazyJamaicanLocks: Yeah, sorry about that; the website was having an epic freak out. And for your information, I LAUGH AT BOTH!

Luna636: You are indeed smart….. The reason I want you to do it is because I'm too lazy :P

I'mSexyandYouKnowItGlitch (): Sorry, the site was having an epic freakout. And I actually only posted it once, but it kept reposting it in different chapters. I had to go back and try to fix them all. I think I got them all fixed.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

OVERLY CONFUSING STORY TIME!

* * *

><p>Cyan<p>

_Ugh….where am I?_ Cyan was laying in gloom, body prone on the ground. She opened her eyes, but was still unable to see a thing. She attempted to push herself up, only to hear a growl. Cyan froze, trying to locate the sound of the growl. It was a useless attempt though; the growl seemed to echo all around her.

Cyan suddenly seized up, realizing something very important. _That…..isn't an echo._ All around her lay the prone bodies of Infected, lots of them. They all were observing her, heads turned towards her and growling. The loudest growl, however, was coming from slightly above her. Cyan carefully turned her head ever so slightly, and stopped breathing. Next to her head was a Hunter, but not just any Hunter, oh no. This was a Pack Master.

_A Pack Master? But, that would mean this whole group of Infected have been living here for years!_ The Pack Master's growl became deeper, as Cyan struggled not to show any of her inner fear. The appearance of the Pack Master showed it was an old one, at least 25-35 years old. And by that I mean it had been a Pack Master that long; who knows how long it had been Infected.

The oblong head, eyeless and adorned with a crest of spines similar to what you would find on a picture of a Queen Xenomorph from AVP, was midnight black, and gave an unnatural sheen, even in the darkness. It was crouching next to her, taloned hands, which were each the size of her head, rested on either side of her body. It was standing above, as if it had been observing her intently.

It began to slowly lean its head in, opening its mouth and revealing a forked tongue, and fangs that would make a dragon envious. Cyan closed her eyes, knowing she was still too disoriented to change into her other form to save herself. The growl became deeper, and she felt its hot breath wisp across her face. The growl became even deeper, taking on a vibrato feeling. It rumbled through out Cyan's body, as its head came closer.

_So…..this is how I die._

* * *

><p>Soundwave<p>

Soundwave looked down the hole that had appeared just below the female. It was tiny, too small for him or the others to fit down. He frowned, as he was unable to send one of his cassettecons down either, seeing as they were all on assignment. It was rather vexing, made even more so by the arguing of the Seeker trine behind him.

"It's your fault she got away!" Thundercracker screeched out, pointing an accusing finger at Skywarp.

Skywarp looked up from the hole, which he had been looking at intently. "Did you say something Cracker?" Thundercracker lunged at Skywarp, tackling him into Starscream. The trine promptly began to wrestle around on the ground like idiots, making Soundwave shake his head. He peered back down the hole, ignoring the tussling trio (Heh, say that five times fast) and faintly heard something. He swung a servo out, knocking the three on the heads.

"'EY! What was tha' for?" Thundercracker grumbled out. They all fell silent though, as they heard the deep rumbling coming from the hole.

"Is 'at…..growling?" As they clustered around the hole, a giant bloody paw swung out of the hole. It smashed inches from them, clawing at the area near them. They all leapt back, as it swung around reaching for them. The flesh on this clawed paw was a deep crimson, almost as if it had been dipped in old blood.

The member soon realized it wasn't landing anywhere near its intended targets, as it quickly drew back. It spread itself out, holding itself straight up, and out of the center of the paw emerged a glowing rubicund eye ball. It fixed itself on the small group, a low growl echoing out of the small hole.

"…That's messed up." A deep roar echoed out of the hole, as the eye closed. The paw swung towards them, claws extended. Soundwave and Skywarp got out of the way, but the other two weren't so lucky. Starscream was smashed in the side with a claw, tearing through his armor and into his protoform. Thundercracker had attempted to dive to the side, but the lower half of his body had gotten shattered under the force of the paw. Thundercracker couldn't move, as the paw raised back up, heading straight towards him.

He closed his optics, forcing the fear out of his system. He soon felt strangely calm. _So….this is how I die. _ Thundercracker froze slightly, as it sounded like the voice in his head was in sync with a different voice…a female voice.

Just as the paw was about to smash the poor Seeker into oblivion, it paused. The weight of it was just touching Thundercracker's wing, as it pulled back. The great paw opened its eye, glaring at them all before going back under the ground.

Soundwave hurried over, motioning Skywarp to teleport Starscream back to Decepticon base. He picked up Thundercracker, and quickly left for base.

* * *

><p>Decepticon Base<p>

Megatron watched as Starscream was rushed into the med bay, followed soon after by a crushed Thundercracker. He grabbed onto Skywarp's shoulder as he passed.

"What happened?" He growled out. Skywarp looked frantic, and shrugged.

"I don't know! One minute we were chasing the female thing, then it fell under ground, then we were being attacked by this huge paw thing. And it was going to crush Thundercracker, but then it pulled back. Here I got a picture!" Skywarp sent Megatron the photo, and Megatron stiffened.

Never before had he seen such anger in an eye, even if this eye was attached to a giant paw. He slowly walked away from Skywarp, who hurried into the med bay after his trine mates.

_What made it stop?_

* * *

><p>Good, bad, really cliffy? Let meh know.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Discovery and Suspicion

I feel like such a douchebag right now. I completely forgot to update lately. Really sorry about that.

Teiaramogami: Oh crud is right.

Luna636: By this point, I have forgotten as well. I really don't know if she will be alright or not, seeing as I forgot how this chapter was going to go so…

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: I actually got the idea from a dream I had. Just switch out the Infected with the Aliens from AVP. It was an interesting morning when I woke up.

Sharta: You'll see…..But you are very close!

Fox of Magic: Nice.

Invader Ivy: I'm glad to hear it. Makes me feel all warm inside.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

ONWARD TO STUFF!

* * *

><p>Starscream was still in the medical bay, watching as Thundercracker was frantically worked on. It had been an hour since they had arrived, and still there was no sign of Thundercracker stabilizing. Starscream turned his head away from his trine mate, looking out at the landscape just outside the window he had been placed next to.<p>

Slowly, his thoughts turned back to the giant paw, and its hideous eye. _What was that? Why did it attack?_

_Why did it stop?_

* * *

><p>CYAN (ONE HOUR AGO)<p>

The hot, fetid breath of the Pack Master rippled over Cyan's face. Her eyes squeezed tighter, as she felt his tongue drag through her short hair, teeth scraping against her head as well. It paused, its deep growling changing slightly.

The growling was sounding less threatening now, and more…soothing. It turned even deeper, the vibrations now being forced not from its throat, but from deep in its barreled chest. It took its tongue, and dragged it across her face, startling her into opening her eyes.

It continued to purr, as Cyan now realized it was, and nudged her head with its own. Cyan lay there in shock, as the Pack Master stood up, giving her another nudge.

_What….?_

The others around her also stood up, and began to purr, freaking her out more. Cyan regained movement of her limbs, scrambling off the pedestal, and on to another Hunter. It grunted, moving a paw to grab her. Cyan leapt up, pressing herself against the cave wall, and moving slowly away from the group.

A larger Hunter, probably almost Pack Master level himself, trotted over to her, nudging her shoulder with his head, and purring. She took a closer look at all of these Hunters, before jumping back again.

_These…their all Pack Master level, at least! I've never seen such a large gathering of the higher ranks. I know they get more intelligent with age, but that doesn't explain why they are all here….Or why I'm not dead._

The head at her shoulder brought her back from her incredulous thoughts. The one nudging her shoulder brought its head up, and licked her face.

"Sister…" It growled out happily, licking her face thoroughly.

"….What?"

* * *

><p>AUTOBOTS<p>

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were running around the base, frantically calling for Cyan. Jetfire was also searching. They had made a temporary truce till they found her, that is how worried they were about her.

Optimus stuck his head out of his office, as Jetfire walked past. "What's wrong Jetfire?" His booming voice was filled with curiosity, and concern.

"I can't seem to find Cyan. I think she isn't on base anymore." Prime was instantly honed in on this, seeing as he still hadn't gotten an answer on how she always knew where they were.

"Well, that won't do."

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

The Hunter had picked her up by this point, and was hugging her tightly. Cyan was turning a nice shade of purple blue, sorta like a ripe blueberry, when another hunter poked him.

"Choking…." It snarled softly, causing the one holding her to loosen his grip enough for her to breathe. He turned and set her down on the pedestal again, the others crowding around her again.

* * *

><p>AUTOBOTS<p>

"Let's go see Prowl, he was in the Surveillance Room; if anyone left base, he would know it." By this point, Prime, the elder twins, the younger twins, and Jetfire were all walking towards where Prowl was currently enthroned. When they go there, they saw something interesting.

Prowl was running around the room, looking at every computer screen. "Impossible, highly illogical!"

"Whoa, Prowl." Sideswipe grabbed the running Prowl. "What's wrong?"

"Cyan is no longer on base, and there is no record of her leaving!" Prowl glitched at this, leaving everyone else to look completely shocked.

* * *

><p>MEGATRON(1st person)<p>

I sighed, leaning farther back into my throne. I had almost lost two out of three of the valuable Seeker Trine. Things were just never easy.

"Megatron?" Sideways slid into the room, looking slightly nervous. He gulped as I onlined my optics, looking straight at him.

"What, Sideways?" My optics were trained on him, his servos shaking slightly.

"Thundercracker has been stabilized, and he has information for you." I sighed, lifting myself out of the throne, and headed for the medical bay. This had better be good.

As I entered the room, Thundercracker instantly drew my attention. He had several lines of Energon attached to him, and half of his lower body was still crushed flat.

"What is it, Thundercracker?" Thundercracker looked up at me, his optics tired.

"The creature you sent us to retrieve…. I asked Soundwave, I asked Skywarp, I asked Starscream….. We all agree…..We have met her before…..I don't know how, but we have met her before… You would think we would remember meeting a creature like that…"

I froze, hearing his words. It was true, even I felt like I had met it before, when I saw the film Starscream had sent me. But there was only one interaction I had had with a being that sized, and that was the little wolf one….

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

I was lying in a pool of my own Energon, my men still fighting a few leagues from me. The Autobots had used a large force today, and I knew we didn't stand a chance. My optics went offline, and I swore I saw movement before they did.

Something hot hit my leg soon after, causing me to jerk. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm just welding your legs back together. Just hold still." The voice, muffled and distorted, made me pause.

"There! Done. That wasn't so hard was it?" I slowly shook my head, confused on who this was.

"Here, there is an Energon cube next to your right servo. Move slowly so you don't knock it over." I moved my hand slowly, in the dark still. I felt the smooth surface hit my hand, and I grabbed it gently. After I brought it to my mouth, drinking it, my central energy systems had enough energy to online my optics again.

I did so, and saw something that shocked. There, standing near my feet, was a small humanoid being. They wore what humans call a kimono, and had a mask of a wolf on her face. I had the impression that she was smiling at me, and she turned to leave.

"Wait," I called out to her, causing her to pause. "Why did you save me?"

She gave a gentle chuckle, before heading towards the nearby mountain forests. "You may be a Decepticon, but even you deserve compassion." She headed for the path to take her to the top of the mountain again.

"I shall repay you*; you shall never be attacked by a Decepticon as long as you live." I murmured this, as she disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

No, it couldn't be her. They look nothing alike… But I can't help but wonder:

How is the Wolf One doing?

* * *

><p>So, good, bad, really not sure? Let meh know!<p>

*- Megatron seems like the type to hate being in debt to someone.


	19. Chapter 19: Fainting is embarressing

Helloo my minions. Ready for complete crap to be written and read! I hope so, cause this is another installment of the stuff I write!

Luna636: I don't know why, but when I wrote that scene, my mind was drifting into giant Pitbull land. It was kinda amusing to read afterwards.

Sharta: I KILLED MY REVIEWER! I AM SORRY! (Heh, no really.) Glad you liked it though, my precious corpse….That sounded creepier than I meant it to be.

Lynn Jones: That awesome moment when you make someone happy and mad at the same time.

Le-19: Sorry for the late update; I am inflicted with chronic laziness. The doctors say it might be fatal.

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: I don't really think Megs likes her, I think he is more confused by her. I mean, he is trying to kill her and she saves him. Also he hates being in debt.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REIVEW. SORRY.

OnWaRd To StUfF i CaLl A sToRso he hates being in debt.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REIVEW. SORRY.

OnWaRd To StUfF i CaLl A sToRy

* * *

><p>Toni (1st person)<p>

_Oh, hey! It's that person who watches me some times. How are you?...That's good, I guess. Me? Oh, not too bad. Just trying to come to terms with being more of a freak than usual, being chased by Decepticons and falling down a hole. Said hole seems to be occupied by large, monsters who I usually kill. Said monsters are obviously insane, as they have recently demonstrated. So, yeah. Not too bad. No really, it's not too terribly bad._

_Oh, hey did you hear that there is a new version of Jane Eyre in the making? Yeah, heard it sucks, but it is something to talk about. I mean, it was a classic, and contrary to most English teachers, they aren't that good. OH! Except The Count of Monte Cristo. Best Classic EVER._

_Oh, you're probably wondering why I'm talking to you instead of kicking afts and taking names, right? Well, it's a little embarrassing to admit, but the shock of the whole thing with the mutant Infected Hunters, who all happen to be Pack Masters, I mean what's up with that? And….Crud I'm stalling. Fine, I admit it! I FAINTED! There, happy?_

_Geez, no need to look so shocked, I do it once and a while. Just usually I faint because of blood loss, and poison, or sometimes even because I am missing a limb! Okay, quick back story on that one; I was fighting a Pack Master, and it tore off my arm. Surprisingly, I was able to reattach it, and then I passed out. It was a little disturbing to look at though, for about a week. Luckily, Mira didn't notice anything. If she had, it would have been a little hard to explain._

_But back to the matter at hand. What are you doing here? This is a den of Pack Masters, and as tame as they are to me, I seriously doubt that they'll be as nice to yo…What? We aren't in the den anymore? WHY?_

…_..Oh, so when I passed out, they picked me up and left the den. Which direction were they headed?...CRAP. THAT'S TOWARDS THE AUTOBOT BASE! I WILL BE ROYALLY SCREWED IF MY SISTER SEES THEM, LET ALONE THE BOTS! I gotta wake up right now…._

_Nggg! It's not working! Hey, can you slap me? I hear that it sometimes works. Oh, right sorry. I forgot you weren't fully here. Oh how nice, you are sitting with your computer, reading this aren't you? Well, excuse me for trying not to die._

_I mean, do you- WHAT! WE'RE AT THE BASE? HA! I'm fragged. Later, I have to go write my will._

* * *

><p>AUTOBOT BASE<p>

Optimus stared. The twins stared. The younger twins stared. Ratchet stared. Prowl stared. Everyone in the freaking base stared, because of what had just, somehow getting past the security system, into the building.

There was a group of at least twenty Infected Hunters. And they were carrying, almost tenderly, Cyan.

"Sir, those are Pack Masters. They are the oldest of the Hunters, and the strongest, from what I have read." Prowl had leaned over and whispered to Optimus, who's optics were twitching slightly. The elder twins, and Jetfire were cautiously making their way towards the Pack Masters (I would abbreviate that but the abbreviation is Pm or Pms. So yeah.) As soon as they got close enough, they grabbed Cyan, and ran out of the room.

The Pack Masters growled and took off after them. "GIVE BACK LITTLE SISTER!" One of them roared at the top of its lungs, as they disappeared around a corner. Prime had his head in his servos.

"This is just not worth coming out of recharge for some days."

* * *

><p>JETFIRE AND TWINS<p>

Jetfire twisted into a room, grabbing the twins as well. They slammed the door locks and leaned against the far wall. Snarls ripped through the hallway, as the Pack Masters realized they had lost the trio.

"Find little sister….. Little sister must be safe….." A deep, booming voice rumbled through the door. The clicking of the Pack Masters' talons grew steadily farther away.

They sighed and looked down at the girl in Sunstreaker's servos. "What did you do now?"

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for the long wait, and the shorter chapter.<p>

TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I TELL YOU WHY! I have been working on the storyline for the next story, as well as the lyrics to a song. I am also studying for finals, but those were the main two reasons.

Also, will soon have a one shot up for the Naruto category, curtisy of a request from a friend.

Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Fighting and Mask Storage

Hey Guys. I feel like a total douche bag right now. I forgot to tell all five-ish of you that I was moving…. AND that I wouldn't have internet. So sorry about that. Of course I could have updated mobile wise….But I forgot…..Stop laughing please.

Sharta: I want a Loki shrine TOOO! I kinda feel bad for Optimus…. Maybe after the Trine fic I should do a fic where Prime gets loved…

Luna636: I really do feel bad for all the slag I put Optimus through.

Nightfury (): All will be revealed in the chapter after this one.

Lynn Jones: My thoughts usually come in Thousand word bursts.

FORD B: Thanks! Glad you like it.

Crazymedic217: I'm working the field a little right now, but don't worry! I will make more stories.

Anonomon; Anything but that! I update!

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

* * *

><p><em>I dreamed I was missing, and you were so scared,<em>

_But no else listened, because no one else cared,_

Sideswipe sat near the door, listening to the music Sunstreaker was playing as they waited for Cyan to wake up. They were both getting a little worried about her, considering she still hadn't woken up. Now, normally this wouldn't scare them, but it had been three hours!

"We should go get Ratchet…." Sunstreaker sighed, standing up.

"A sentence I never thought you would say, but no can do bro. Those Hunters are patrolling the halls looking for Cyan, and until someone can move them away from here or find out if they aren't a threat, we are stuck here…. Well, at least we ducked into our own quarters."

"That's true, but we can't even- Did you hear that?" Sunny froze, audials turned up on full.

Sides turned his head to the side, "Nah, I didn't hear any-" A blast rocked the building, as the Decepticon siren went off. Both scrambled up from their positions, and rushed for the door.

"Did you hear it this time?"

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

_So….. You're back. What's going on out there? Hmmm, I'm holed up in a room with the twins, while the neurotic Hunters search for me?_

_Seriously though, what is with those hunters? They are way too friendly to be normal, even if they are extremely old….. Hey, wait. How come I wasn't notified of the Infection changing them? Is it possible that they are a different…? No, it can't be. It's hard enough with one strain of the Infection, let alone another._

_Okay, need to get out of here soon… How long have I been out?! Three hours?! Wha….. I fainted not slipped into a mini-coma body! This is completely unnecessary._

_Jeez… what is that? That really annoying beeping sound….. Actually sounds more like the raid siren…. Raid?!_

_Crap! That's the Decepticon alarm isn't it? CRAP. What am I going to do? I'm in a mini coma! I can't do anything right now. Seriously, this isn't even funny._

_Huh? Sides and Sunny have gone to fight? This is my chance! WAKE UP BODY! _

"Ugggghhhhhh…."

…_Its progress._

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON<p>

Blasts echoed through the halls of the base, searing the walls with plasma fire. Jazz returned fire around the corner, and swung back around when a volley of shots came back at him. He peered down at his companion, who was busy tinkering with a device.

"Now would be a great time for some help, Wheeljack!" Jazz fired around the corner, a discharge just missing his helm. Wheeljack held up a servo, tinkering with the device some more.

"'JACK-" Wheeljack raised a single finger from his servo.

"Almost done….." He lowered both of his hands down to the device as it gave a small chirp.

"'JACK, NOW WOULD BE FRAGGING SPLENDID!" The shots were closer now, and Jazz wasn't a happy bot right now.

"Done!" Wheeljack stood up, and ran around the corner. He tossed the device at the Decepticons, who paused in their shooting to look at it. Wheeljack ran back around the corner, and waited….and waited…..and waited.

"Are you serious, 'Jack? The one thing we want to explode?" Wheeljack gave him a shrug as Jazz gave him a look of 'Are you slagging with me?'.

"It should have gone off by n-" The area behind the corner exploded, body parts of bots shooting past them. Wheeljack clapped his hands happily.

"There we go!"

"….."

* * *

><p>SUNNY AND SIDES<p>

Sides leapt off of Starscream, landing on the roof. Sunny shot at the retreating jet, as more fire rained down from the rest of the trine.

"How did they find us?" A shot glanced off Sides's side, scorching his paint.

"Forget that, how did they get so close without anyone noticing?!" A roar echoed through the area, and one of the Hunters leapt for a jet. Thundercracker pulled out of range, while Skywarp screeched in terror.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE THESE?" He yelled, as a claw just missed his wing. He joined his trine mates above their attack range, watching the Hunters below prowl around.

Starscream pulled out a gun and began to fire upon the Hunters. One of the ones with a large crest roared up at them.

"NO FIRE! WE KILL YOU!" The trine was deeply disturbed by this, as was the twins. It wasn't the words themselves, it was that all of them roared it all together.

Soundwave scanned the building, pausing at a small energy surge that rippled from a room not far from where he, Megatron, and Sideways were fighting.

"Surge: Two rooms down." He informed Megatron, as the twins took a battering from the trine.

* * *

><p>CYAN<p>

Forcing herself awake, she noticed steps heading for the room she was in. Scrambling up, she lunged for a small panel in the wall.

Cyan had had the foresight to store a spare uniform in the twins' room. She pulled the kimono on, and shoved the wolf mask down on her face. The two bracelets on her wrists synced up with her mask and kimono, doing a quick systems check. The bots didn't know, but both her kimono and mask were completely electronic….. and water proof.

Cyan leapt onto one of the berths, and used it propel herself to the ledge above the doorway. The door was forced open, Sideways stomping into the room. He was followed by Soundwave and Megatron.

_You have got to be kidding._ Megatron stopped in the doorway, looking around the room, he spotted a small opening in one of the walls. He moved forward to inspect it and Cyan made her move.

"Surge source: In this room." The three were tearing the twins' room apart, looking for her. Cyan leapt from the ledge and to the floor. The tiny tap her feet made was covered by the crash of objects.

Unfortunately, her movement couldn't be disguised. As she darted out the door, the three turned and caught sight of a white and red figure run out of the room.

"THERE!" Megatron thundered, the three moving to intercept it. Cyan darted through the fighting in the hallways, gathering a large group of followers. Most of the Autobots were outside, or fighting, so most of her followers were of the Decepticon variety.

She soon broke out of the base, and froze. She was in the landing field, and before her was a large fight. There was nowhere to run.

The Decepticons behind her cornered her. She turned around and all of the Decepticons froze. Her wolf mask stared up at them, as she gave them a small wave.

* * *

><p>SOUNDWAVE<p>

Her…

Flashback

Rumble was badly destroyed from getting thrown from Soundwave during the rough landing. Soundwave himself was too injured to reach his cassette.

Small footsteps registered in his audials, and a small figure stepped into his field of view. It was obviously female, and was heading straight towards Rumble.

"Small Femme; Desist movement toward Rumble." She ignored him, and crouched down near Rumble. Her back was to him, preventing him from seeing what she was doing. He gave a low growl, angered at this potential danger to his cassette.

She soon stood up and headed for him. He watched as she checked him over, curious to what she was doing. She pulled out a cube of Energon, and placed it next his servo. She then began to repair his legs. He took the Energon and took a sip. It was good quality, not quite high grade.

He didn't notice the small femme leave, but he did notice that she had left a small amount of Energon for Rumble.

End of Flashback

How strange…..

* * *

><p>TRINE<p>

When the trine crashed into earth, only Skywarp obtained damage, and was separated from his Trine brothers. When he had given up hope of being found, a small femme with a wolf mask walked up to him and repaired him.

Just before she could leave, his trine arrived. They took one look at his repairs and turned to her, ready to thank her, albeit in the Decepticon way. But she was gone.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter. Review please.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: A look in the mind of One

Soo… Hi. I kinda forgot to update….. yeah.

Anonomon: Ah, tooth rotting goodness. It truly is good.

Lady Minuialwen: Glad you like it so much.

transformers nummber 1 fan: Well, it wasn't soon…. But it was still an update!

villianfangirl1: Thanks; glad you like it.

smoshaholic123: Sure.

Sara: Thanks for confirming that.

FORD B: Thanks, that's always awesome to hear.

Jazzykazzy15: Nice to hear, thanks.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. WHICH SUCKS.

* * *

><p>The obvious recognition in the group's eyes caused Cyan to pause. She hadn't expected them to remember her as well; it was quite a while ago. Taking a small step back, Cyan managed to ensure she wouldn't escape; she tripped over a rock.<p>

Flailing as she fell back, her hand smacked against an outstretched servo. Said servo wrapped around her easily, lifting her up. Soundwave's grip was tight, as he stood from his crouch. Cyan struggled in his grip, but it was to no avail.

Opening up his Cassette hold, he dropped her inside. Closing it up swiftly, he gave a smug nod to Megatron.

"Subject Contained." Megatron considered this with a smile, if just for a moment.

"Head back to base with her; we can't risk it." Megatron's order was quiet, meant not to be heard by many.

**:Starscream, call back your Trine to accompany Soundwave.: **Starscream nearly fell out of the air; all the times that he had betrayed Megatron, and he was trusted to watch her. A small spark of respect formed in Starscream's spark for Megatron.

**:Yes, Lord Megatron.: ** Rounding up his trine, he quickly scanned for Soundwave. Spotting him heading from the battle on the far side, he signaled his wing mates to follow him. Providing cover for Soundwave, they soon were far enough from the battle field for them to slow down.

They didn't slow down much though; they didn't even want to take a chance on keeping her. Speaking of Cyan…..

Pounding her fists on the inside of Soundwave, she bent her head down. This was Cybertronian steel, through and through. She had no chance of getting out. Sliding down the wall, she put her head in her hands.

Why would they do this? She knew they were Decepticons, but hadn't she helped them? Did that not count for anything to them? Was she just another fleshy to them? Then another thought occurred to her; maybe they hated her for her help?

Grasping her mask, she yanked it off her head. Putting it in her lap, she leaned her head back against his insides. There was nothing she could do, no matter how much she wished there was. All she could do was wait.

And wait she did. At least until she remembered; then she just smiled.

* * *

><p>BATTLE<p>

The One had known she was in the base. They knew she was with the ones who smelled the same. They knew she was safe, so they played around a bit.

When the attack came, Little Sister was no longer safe. These others may not have intended to harm her, but this fight could harm her in the crossfire. So they fought to drive off the intruders, all of their bodies attacking to end the threat.

When the attackers left, the first thing that occurred to the One was to check on Little Sister; so that's what they did. What they found made them so mad, it drove the One to rage at everything.

Little Sister wasn't there; the one like them but not was gone.

Outsiders, those who were not the One, would wonder why the One cared so much about one girl. The One agreed at times, pondering its sudden attachment as well, but it soon came to the conclusion of its question.

Little Sister was going to be one of them, had almost been one of them. Not like the One, but better; maybe even a Them. It had been so long since there had been a Them; the One didn't even want to think about losing the chance to make one.

The One could see it, whenever they looked at her. The familiar red tint had stretched around her, surrounding the white of a Normal. The traces of black were something the One was a little unfamiliar with though; perhaps it only pertained to the Them?

The One finally settled down enough to think clearly, calling its parts in from the fields and buildings. Gathering in a large room, they began to lay on each other. The bodies began to blur, changing from many parts to one; The One.

Standing up, the One looked around the room; of course, to do so it had to duck its head. One of the blue-whites (Autobots) walked into the room, and looked up at them. Curling its lip back, the One snarled.

"WhErE iS lItTlE sIsTeR?" The many voices of the One cut through the air like it was nothing, causing the blue-white to shudder.

JAZZ

The giant creature sat back on its haunches, holding up its front legs. A huge eye in each palm opened up, focusing on him solely.

"She isn't here?"

* * *

><p>Good, Bad, what the Slag? Let me know!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: This is Going Somewhere

Hey folks! So sorry for the long delay, but super mega testing has been going on, so I haven't been able to update. And I no longer have s laptop, so I am typing this on a tablet. It pretty tough; I have a whole new respect for those people in SyFy movies who are always working on tablets.

Repenned: You almost had it. Alone, their minds are shattered, as they were supposed to work in units, to form a full conscience. Like a hive mind deal, only when there is no hive, there is no mind.

Sharta: As much as I love Jazz, he is not smart enough to straight out run.

Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl: Your question is invalid and incoherent.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. WHICH SUCKS.

* * *

><p>Apparently that was not the right answer; the being reared up and screamed. Jazz slapped his servos over his audials, optics off. The mere idea that something could make that sound and not be dying was incredible.<p>

"UnAccEpTAble! LiTTle OnE THEM must Be FOUnd!" With another horrific screech, the monstrosity bounded off into the tree line. Jazz didn't move until he was completely sure it was gone.

**:Boss bot, we may possibly have a slight, minor issue here...:**

CYAN

_Oh, hey. Ummmm, you are probably wondering why I am directly talking to you again, huh? Well just after that whole, embarrassing thing with tripping over the rock, and failing to be in any way graceful while being captured... I banged my head inside the hold. Yup, inside of a flat, almost impossible to injure yourself box, I knocked myself out._

_I'm just that awesome._

_I did discover that in this weird, fourth wall breaking time of unconsciousness, that I apparently have Internet. How is a mystery, but hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, right? So I figured, since this thing can break the fourth wall and all, maybe I could watch the Transformers movies, right?_

_Well, I found them, but they are not what I remember. In the second movie, where is Sunstreaker? And Wheeljack is now called Que? Um, what? Who ever this Michael Bay is, he and the writers need to take a serious look at what the Transformers are._

_I refuse to acknowledge the weird, alternate reality Third Movie; it's an abomination against mankind and Wreckers. At less the Bay from my universe wasn't a DOUCHE and separating twins and bond mates. Sheesh!_

_What? I should try waking up? There's nothing going on, I'm pretty sure... Okay, isn't that you don't want to hear my voice? If so, just say it... Oh, I'm in Megatron's servo?_

_I should probably try and wake up then._

MEGATRON

It really was strange to think that through all of this time, all of his attempts to destroy the Autobots and take over the Universe, he had never encountered a being like her. She was just so small, so tiny; looking at her, Megatron felt like every little shift of his hand would break her. Which wouldn't do; he still had to repay his debt to her.

Handing her over to Soundwave, he stomped up to his throne. His soldiers stared sat him in awe; it had seemed intangible to them that Megatron would find her, despite his power and determination. He did, though, and that floored them. Not that they would tell him; that's a sure fire way to get your head lopped off, or a gunshot through your spark.

"Deceptions, here we stand with an impossible mission accomplished, and another ahead of us. We have her, but we are not the only ones who want her. Those wretched Autobots will come for her, those monstrosities will come as well. Our only option to to hold onto her, until she gives us what we want and we repay our debt to her. They cannot have her!" A deafening roar rose from the assembled Deceptions. No one dared dissent.

* * *

><p>Hey, I know it was short, but really. SyFy shows make it look easy.<p> 


End file.
